Empress Lovers
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 23rd book in the series. Spring is about to bring the beginning of the end. It all starts when Tsuzuki and Anna get called to come to the old neighborhood in Kobe by Kyoko. Meanwhile, Hitomi begins her suicide mission to help bring an end to the Eda-Kimoto clan. Nobu's instablity grows and Victoria appears to have her own agenda when she starts following Tsuzuki and Anna.
1. Welcome Home

Empress Lovers

_Chapter One: Welcome Home:_

"It's good to be home!" Anna said aloud with her arms in the air. She twirled about laughing. Tsuzuki stood by holding Kirika-chan.

"Honey, I'm happy for you," he said. "But shouldn't we get to Iijiri-san's house soon?" Anna turned to him.

"Yes, yes," she said. "I didn't forget."

-Five Hours Earlier-

Anna awoke when her cell phone rang on the floor. She grumbled to herself as she reached around for the plugged-up device.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Anna-chan?" an old lady's voice asked. The younger woman narrowed her eyes.

"Kyoko-san?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Me personally, no," Kyoko said. "But, you and your husband need to come to Kobe quickly."

"What for?" Anna asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me right now?"

"This is really big. Get down to Kobe as soon as you can." She hung up before the younger woman could respond. Anna stared at her phone.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Baby?" the woman heard next her. Anna turned to see Tsuzuki laying in their futon, eyeing her. Anna clutched her phone.

"Babe," she said. "We have to go to Kobe today." Tsuzuki sat up with a funny look.

"Why?" he asked. She pressed her lips together.

"Kyoko-san wants to tell me something."

"What?"

"I don't know."

-Now-

Anna walked over to Tsuzuki. "I'll show you the neighborhood as we go there."

"Okay," her husband said. "Can we take a taxi?"

"No," his wife said. She started to walk down the path alone.

"Hey, wait!" Tsuzuki shouted. He jogged with the baby to keep up.

* * *

"I lived in this neighborhood until I was twelve," Anna said. She and Tsuzuki looked at the neighborhood in question. Nothing really special about this place. It looked like any standard neighborhood in rural Japan. Anna broke into a gentle smile.

"It's the same as it was when I first lived here," she said.

"It's nice," Tsuzuki said. His wife walked down the path. Tsuzuki followed behind with the baby.

They passed a metal fence. Anna paused and giggled.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife turned to him, smiling.

"This neighbor had a big dog that scared me," she said. "He'd come running up, barking at me. I used to run away crying." The woman broke into laughter.

"Is that the dog?" Tsuzuki asked, pointing behind.

"Hm?" she asked, turning around. A big black dog charged towards the fence. Instead of crying this time, Anna laughed. The dog jumped on the fence, barking. She scratched behind his ear.

"Hi there," she said. "Hi there. I remember you. You're not so scary anymore, are you? Are you?" The dog panted as Anna pet him. Tsuzuki walked over for a better look.

"Anna-chan?" an old man asked. "Is that you?" The couple looked up to see an old man in a bathrobe walking off his steps.

"Koike-san?" Anna asked. "How have you been?"

"Sore, but I'm fine," the old man said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is Kyoko-san home today?"

"Why yes."

"Thank you."

"Who's the handsome young man beside you?"

"Oh." She turned to the shinigami as he stepped forward.

"I'm Tsuzuki Asato, Anna's husband. And this is our daughter, Kirika-chan."

Koike-san whistled. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

By one o'clock, the family made it to Kyoko's house. They found the old lady standing on her porch. She perked up when she saw Anna and her family.

"Anna-chan! Tsuzuki-san," Kyoko said. "I'm glad you're here."

"What did you want to talk about?" Anna asked. The old lady's face turned serious.

"Follow me," she said. The family followed the oldy lady into the house.


	2. Stella and Vivian

_Chapter Two: Stella and Vivian:_

_February 7th, 2011._

_Tokyo, Japan._

A package for Vivian came in the mail. She looked at the address of the box.

"Mama sent this?" she asked. The wolf demon looked at the box before carrying it inside. In her room, Vivian used her claws to cut the tape. Inside of the box further confused her.

"What is this?" she asked. The freshman pulled out a big DVD player and another smaller package. This one had no label on either side. Vivian ripped open the top.

"What did you send me, mom?" she asked, looking at the DVD case in her hand. After setting up the player, Vivian put in the disc and hit play.

-Short Movie Begins-

A fourteen-year-old Stella held up a six-year-old Vivian in her lap. Both girls wore white Sunday dresses.

"Hello ladies," the father said. "How are you today?"

"Great!" little Vivian said.

"I'm good," Stella said.

(Vivian stared at the screen. _When was this?_)

Stella pushed her hair from her eyes.

"What are you doing today?" their dad asked. The older daughter grinned.

"We're going to sing today!" she said.

"Sing?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"What kind of song?"

Stella cleared her throat. "_Mother, mother, there's far too many of you crying._" She nudged her sister in the side.

"Oh," little Vivian said. "_Brother, brother, brother, there's far too many of your dying._"

"Very good," Stella whispered.

"_You know we're got to find a way to bring some lovin' here today, eheh_," both sisters sang.

* * *

By the end of the video, Vivian lay on the floor, crying. That was shot on Easter before Stella started high school. Right then, Vivian's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Sweetheart?" a woman's voice asked.

The wolf demon sat up. "Mom?"

"Are you okay, baby? You sound upset."

"I got your package today."

"Oh honey! I'm so sorry I upset you. I was cleaning the apartment last week and came across some home movies and…" Her mom sighed.

"I thought that you should have that one."

"It's fine." Vivian sniffled. "Thank you."

"Everything going great for you in Japan?"

"Yes. How are dad, Katrina, Robin, and Holly?"

"They're doing fine."

"That's good." Vivian began to feel better. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby." They hung up and Vivian lay on her side staring at the blank TV screen.

"_Mother, mother_," she sang to herself. "_There's too many of you crying._"


	3. Precious

_Chapter Three: Precious:_

Hitomi knew how this would end.

It still hurt, however. So many memories made her head swim. Haruka protected her. Haruka cared about her. In a way, Haruka loved her.

But, the carnage had to end. Hitomi pulled out her cell phone and dialed up Kato.

"I'm ready," she said. "Tell me what I need to do." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Look, you can back out if you want," Kato said on the other line.

"Huh?" the kitsune asked.

"You sound unsure about this."

"I can do this."

"Are you sure? You can't be fickle about this. I need you at one hundred percent."

"And I am! Trust me. It hurts, but I'll do it."

"Very good. What do you have so far?"

Hitomi pressed her lips together. "We can use Nobu."

"Oh?" Kato asked.

"He's not been stable lately. I think Anna and the Mother might have been the cause."

"Interesting."

Hitomi felt her heart beginning to hurt. _No! I have to do this. This has gone on too long. It has to stop._

"Hitomi-san?" Kato asked. "Hitomi-san?" The kitsune came back to earth.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright…"

* * *

_10:00 p.m._

Haruka sat alone in her bedroom. She knew that Hitomi had betrayed her. However, she wasn't angry. In fact, the old lady smile.

_He's won you over, huh?_ Haruka frowned. _That bastard. I will not let him come between us._ Aki came up and sat next to her master.

"Shall I kill her?" she asked. Haruka patted the kitsune on the head.

"Nah," she said. Aki looked at her, confused.

"Mistress?" she asked. Haruka smiled like a cat in the darkness.

"To be honest with you," she admitted. "I kind of want to see what they'll do next."

"What about Anna?"

"We'll kill her and seize the Mother all in due time. All in due time." The old lady scratched Aki behind the ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria packed up her suitcase and slipped out of the house.


	4. Mad Kingdom

_Chapter Four: Mad Kingdom:_

Nobu sat in the dark alone. He breathed like a wild animal. The voice in his head wouldn't stop.

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

He's hasn't been normal in months. His wife's death made it worse.

_Anna-tan…_

She did this to him. Well, the Mother mostly, but Anna had a hand in it. Nobu shuddered and breathed hard. _That bitch! Kill! Kill! Kill her! Kill her!_

Yes, Anna had to die. She caused the family's pain. Shichiro, Amara, and Sharon were dead. Victoria hated him. The clan was getting weak. The Mother came back.

Nobu gritted his teeth. It was Anna's fault. She ruined everything. His fists trembled.

_She has to die!_

Even his kitsune started to worry. He couldn't reach his master anymore. Right now, Yayoi stared at the older man. Seeing him like this was creepy. Aki and Shiroko told him to let him go.

"The clan's going to die anyway," Aki told him. "It's only a matter of time before we die. It's what the Mother wants." But, Yayoi refused to believe this.

Tonight, he sat in his master's lap.

"Nobu-san, what's wrong with you?" he asked. His voice doesn't reach him. The kitsune curled up into his lap.

"Talk to me. I want to help you." To his surprise, Nobu patted him on the head.

"Master?" Yayoi asked. Nobu stared him in the eye.

"Anna-tan ruined everything," he said. "She ruined my family."

"Yes, she did," the kitsune said.

"She has to die."

"I know."

Nobu turned his face to his. "Will you help me? Help me kill her?"

Yayoi stared at him with big eyes. "But… Mother…"

Nobu grabbed his face. "Help me kill that bitch!"

The kitsune lowered his eyes. "Alright."

His master looked up at the ceiling and breathed in. "Thank you!" He broke into soft laughter. Despite adding to the insanity of his master, Yayoi wanted to follow his master to the end. He lay his head on the master's lap and closed his eyes.

* * *

Victoria hurried out on the dark streets. Her hate for her father grew worse. She practically took care of the house. Nobu stayed locked in his room all day. He wouldn't eat or sleep. She couldn't take his insanity anymore. Right now, Victoria didn't know where to go. All she knew was that she had to get away. As the teenager walked, Victoria started plotting. The best bet was to find the Mother. Victoria smirked.

"Yes," she said. "They will get me out of this dump." Victoria headed to the train station.


	5. Underground Meeting

_Chapter Five: Underground Meeting:_

_February 1st, 2011._

There is a conspiracy brewing. A woman in a black cloak walked up to a closed lingerie shop. She made her way around to the back. She pressed her hand against the chained gate. At low hum ripped through her body as white noise hummed in her ears. Then she disappeared.

* * *

The basement only had black lights lit up. She appeared in the closed doorway. A hooded man looked up.

"You're late," he said. The woman bowed her head.

"Forgive me," she said.

"Hurry up and join us!"

"Yes sir!" She took her seat at the table. The leader rose to his feet.

"Good, we are all here. We can begin."

They are plotting a slaughter. Too long had the Eda-Kimoto clan had murdered innocent people. Now the Mother returned, they couldn't be ignored anymore. They had to die. This group's first target.

"We have to go after the offspring!"

"Yes!"

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Even the children?"

"Yes!"

"But…"

"What is it?"

"They are just kids."

"So? We have to stop them while they're young."

"But…"

"No arguments! We have to do this."

"But they're kids."

"That doesn't matter! They are our enemy! They must die! Am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What about Yasuo-san's son? He doesn't use his kitsune at all. He hates his father.

"We shall follow him. We shall watch him closely."

"What about Anna-can?"

"What about her?"

"She the Mother."

"But she's fighting her family too."

"Plus Tsuzuki won't let her go."

"We let her live."

"What?!"

"She is not the enemy. Anna-san is fighting against her family as well. When the time is right we will aid her."

"What?!"

"Do not argue! This is for the greater good. We have to stop the clan. Understood?"

"Understood!"

"Good! You are all dismissed for the night."

"Yes!"

Everyone disappeared as the sun began to rise.


	6. Kyoko Speaks

_Chapter Six: Kyoko Speaks:_

_February 7th, 2011._

_Kobe, Japan._

Tsuzuki and Anna sat in Kyoko's living room. The old lady served them tea.

"It's good to see you again," she said. Tsuzuki drank his tea.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Why did you call us out here?" Kyoko's face grew serious as she went quiet.

"The end is coming," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki asked. Kyoko's hands trembled.

"The clan is ending," she said.

"Isn't it a good thing?" Anna asked.

"Not if you get sucked into the middle out it."

"What?"

Kyoko rubbed her forehead. "There have been rumors. Rumors about murdering the children of the clan."

"But why? Why the children?"

"The clan been killing for too long. They are starting to take action. I don't know if you will be safe of not. Please be careful."

Anna gave her a strange look. "Okay… Why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?"

"They could be listening."

"Who?" Tsuzuki asked. Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet," she said. "Just please! Be careful." The couple stared, silent. Her tone sounded grave. Anna lowered her eyes.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you for warning us."

"Please stay for dinner," Kyoko said. "I would feel better if you did." Anna looked at her husband.

"Do have to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "It wouldn't hurt to stay for dinner." Kirika-chan began crying on the other side of the room.

"I've got her," Anna said. She got up and tended to the baby. Tsuzuki turned to Kyoko.

"There's something you're not telling us," he said in a low voice. The old lady eyed him, trembling.

"Tsuzuki-san," she said. "I don't know what you mean."

"Anna's in danger, isn't she? You have to tell me everything. Who else is after her?"

Kyoko looked over at Anna. The mother was changing Kirika-chan's diaper. The old lady held her breath.

"Not here," she whispered. Kyoko pointed outside. Tsuzuki gave her a stern look as he followed her into the backyard.

* * *

Meanwhile, Victoria arrived in Kobe. Right off in the area could sense her cousin nearby. The teenager frowned and clutched her backpack.

"What's wrong, Victoria?" Sosuke asked. She gritted her teeth.

"She's here," Victoria grumbled. "I don't like it."

"Why is that?" her kitsune asked.

"Everything's her fault."

"Why?"

"It just is."

Sosuke gave her a strange look. "But… you're going to find her, anyway, aren't you?"

Victoria walked away when the cross light changed. Her kitsune flew after her.

"Victoria?" he asked. On the outside, she looked annoyed. However, the teenager was plotting. Maybe her older cousin would be the ticket out that she longed for.

Unbeknownst to her, someone else was watching Victoria closely, waiting to make the next move.


	7. Angel Troubles

_Chapter Seven: Angel Troubles:_

_February 7th, 2011._

_Tokyo, Japan._

-Charlotte-

I awoke to hearing complaining. A confused look came onto my face.

"Takashi-kun?" I asked. I got out of my bed and walked over to his room. Takashi-kun sat on his bed, frowning. He had his back to me.

"Takashi-kun," I said. He froze on his bed.

"Char-chan?" he asked. I walked over to his side on the bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked. I noticed a sheet of gold paper in his hand.

"What is that?" I asked. I tried to reach for it, but Takashi pulled it away.

"Takashi… -kun?" I asked.

"They are orders," he said.

"What?"

"My mentor is coming."

"Your mentor?"

"Yeah."

His tone made me worry. "Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because of me?"

"I don't know."

This doesn't sound good. I tried to come up with something to say. "We'll be okay, right?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

I clung to his arm. "Stay by me." He patted me on the head. I closed my eyes. I am getting close with him. I won't let him go! I won't let him go!

"We'll fight him," I said.

"How?" Takashi asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know." I pressed my lips together. "We'll find a way."

"My mentor can't be beaten."

"We will find a way."

"But…"

"We will find a way!" Was I convincing? I hoped that I was. Takashi placed his hand over mine. Sadly, it did little to ease me. I thought I would be sick. Instead, I shook my head.

"We should probably have breakfast," I said.

"Yeah," he said. I kissed him before getting up and heading to the kitchen. I looked back at the golden sheet of paper in his lap. I wondered what his mentor was like. I kept picturing a buff-looking man in white robes with an angry scowl. That image made me shiver. If that was real, I don't know what I'd do. I tried to push that picture out of my head. Think about something else. I took in a deep breath.

Right. I will get our breakfast right now. I disappeared into the kitchen. I stopped at the fridge.

Oh, damn it! I forgot to ask Takashi-kun when his mentor was coming. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I spent the whole preparing and cooking process cursing myself. Oh well, I'll ask while we're eating.


	8. Dark Pilgrim

_Chapter Eight: Dark Pilgrim:_

_February 8th, 2011._

_Kobe, Japan._

_3:00 a.m._

Victoria tracked down Kyoko's house. Sosuke leaned on her shoulder.

"I can feel Mother inside," he whispered. Victoria walked up to the door and rang the bell. She rang the bell again, causing more of a reaction. Kyoko peeked out her door.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I just ran away from my father," Victoria said in a choked-up voice. "I have nowhere to go." The old lady looked at the girl's desperate facial expression.

"Come inside," Kyoko said. She held a bag of salt behind her. Victoria bowed outside.

"Thank you so much!" she said. She and Sosuke followed the old lady into the house.

Victoria sat at the dining room table. She tuned out the clock ticking in the background.

"Are you hungry?" Kyoko asked from the kitchen.

"Not really," the girl said. "Do you have any milk?"

"Sure, give me a second," the old lady said. She turned to her fridge.

"Let's see… Milk… Milk… Ah, here it is." Kyoko pulled out a carton of milk. She poured a glass and served it to Victoria.

"Here you are," she said. Victoria bowed her head. She quietly took a sip. Kyoko sat eyes her at the table.

"I won't pry into your problems," she said. "You can tell me when you're ready. I'll get you an extra futon for you." Victoria took another drink of her milk. Kyoko walked away from the table. The younger girl finished her milk. Minutes later, Victoria walked into the living room. A small futon waited near the bay window. She lay on the stiff cotton and went to sleep. Sosuke dozed off next to her.

* * *

_7:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki and Anna were packing up to leave in the guestroom. The shinigami replayed Kyoko's warning in his head.

"The clan is dying," she told him outside. "The Mother is tired of the bloodshed. Haruka does not want this. She will do anything to stop the Mother."

"Are you sure about this?" Tsuzuki asked. "How do you know?"

"I have been listening to the rumors. Tell me, I haven't you noticed something about her family?"

Tsuzuki did some thinking. "I can't remember."

"She's slowly killing them. The kitsune already know it. She's devoured one of them. It won't be long before the tsukai see it too."

The shinigami tried to take it all in. "What do you want? I can't stop her."

"Don't," Kyoko said. "This is good in fact."

"Why not tell Anna?" Tsuzuki asked.

"She'll aid in this quest. Shouldn't she move on? Anna's got a family now. She's finally happy."

Back in present day, Tsuzuki shook his head. Kyoko had a point. Anna was married and had a daughter. She should just let the past go. But to tell her to stop is to tell her to stop living. His wife wanted to live.

Anna turned to him. "Something bothering you, Asato-kun?" she asked. Her husband jumped, shaking his head.

"Uh… no, no!" he lied. Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Asato-kun," she said. Her husband sighed and lowered his shoulders.

"I'll tell you when we get home, okay?" Tsuzuki said. He walked out of the room. Anna tilted her head.

"Uh-huh…" she said in a flat tone. She picked up Kirika-chan and the diaper bad and followed Tsuzuki. When they made it to the dining room, the couple was in for a nasty shock.

"Kyoko-can, we're leaving no…" Anna called. She froze before she could finish her sentence. Kyoko turned with a tray of rice porridge in her hands.

"Oh good morning," she said. "Leaving already?" Anna pointed at Victoria sitting at the table drinking milk. The younger girl lowered her glass.

"Yo," she said.

"What's she doing here?!" Anna screamed. Kyoko nervously chuckled.

"Well, it's a funny story, really," she said.


	9. Good Man

_Chapter Nine: Good Man:_

_July 10th, 1983._

Daisuke walked home from school. He wondered what he would do with his life. Eighteen years and a father. Right now, Kato stayed with the baby. Daisuke still needed to buy things.

"I'll take care of it," Kato told him. The boy shook his head.

_I can't rely on him forever_, he thought. _I want to feel like taking advance of him._ The young man rubbed his forehead.

Suddenly, he heard a punching noise. Daisuke turned his head to the right. Three thugs were beating on a guy his age. At first, the young dad stood staring. One of the thugs punched their victim in the stomach. The poor guy dropped to the ground. Daisuke tilted his head.

_Hey, I know that guy…_ He raced over to the beating.

"Help! Police, there are thugs beating up a student! Help!" Daisuke screamed. The thugs froze and turned around.

"Oi, you! Who the hell do y-?!" the leader asked. Daisuke stood quiet. The thugs drew their mouths closed when they saw him.

"Oh shit!" one of the lackeys said. "He's from the Eda-Kimoto clan!"

"For real?" the leader asked.

"Yeah," the other lackey said. "His mom is scary!" All three thugs turned pale. They took off running as fast as they could.

"Like hell I'm getting cursed!" the leader shouted. Their victim stood, scratching his head.

"You okay?" Daisuke asked. His classmate, the victim, blinked.

"They'll go after you now, you know that?" he said. The other boy laughed it off.

"It's fine," he said. "They're nothing compared to my mom's hellish torture!" Daisuke laughed with his hands on his hips. The other boy looked confuse.

"Was it true?" he asked. "Are you part of the clan?" Daisuke went quiet as his face shaded over. He lowered his head.

"Yes," he said. "But it's not my fault. I did not want this. I do not want this!" Daisuke sank to the ground. The other boy walked up to him.

"I won't hate you," he said. Daisuke looked up.

"I don't like talking about those people," he said. "They killed my sisters." The other boy sat next to her on the pavement.

"Why did you help me?" he asked.

"They were jerks," Daisuke said.

The other boy pressed his lips together. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

"I'm Sano Juta."

"Kimoto Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you. And don't worry. I won't hate you."

Daisuke stared at him, confused. "But I don't really know you. You only just met me." He shook his head. "Just… why?"

"Why?"

"Yes." Daisuke lay on the pavement. "I don't get it."

Juta lay beside him. "Because you are a good person."

The other boy eyed him. "Am I?"

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it."

Daisuke smiled. "You're weird."

"You think so?" Juta said.

"Yeah."

"I'll take it."

The tsukai narrowed his eyes at his classmate. _Who is this guy?_

-Present Day-

Juta closed up his artbook. He looked at the address in hand. His old friend was dead, but he could at least find his daughter. Juta put the piece of paper in his pocket and headed out the door. If he could find Anna, then maybe… Just maybe…

The door closed behind him and the search began.


	10. First Contact

_Chapter Ten: First Contact:_

_February 8th, 2011._

_Midnight._

Hitomi sat outside the schoolhouse, waiting nervously. She held a gold piece of paper in her hand. The kitsune looked at her watch.

"My associate will pick you up at midnight," Kato told her in the morning. Hitomi paced around.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-sama," she mumbled. She lifted her head when she heard horse hooves. Hitomi breathed as a veil of fog rolled towards her. A hooded figure stood before her. Hitomi gulped.

"Are you the one I am to meet?" she asked. The hooded figure didn't speak. The kitsune held out the paper to them.

"I was told to give this to you when you arrived. Here."

The hooded figure took the paper. The kitsune's stomach turned as they read over it. She moved her hand to her chest. The hooded figure lowered the paper. A thick wind filled Hitomi's ears.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," she said.

"You cannot back out of this."

"I understand."

"Are you willing to risk your life?"

"Yes."

"Are you willing to abandon the life you know?"

Hitomi pressed her lips together. She remembered her students' faces. Sweet little dears they were. Their parents didn't judge her. In fact, they all spoke highly of her. She lived a peaceful life with her students. But now…

"Are you willing to abandon the life you know?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The wind stopped blowing. The hooded man bowed his head. He turned and walked into the fog. Hitomi followed behind. She took one last look at the schoolhouse. _Goodbye home._ The kitsune vanished into the fog.

Kato walked up to the empty schoolhouse. The room above the classroom was now vacant, void of any evidence of anyone having lived there at all. A sign was on the door. The ghost walked up for a better read.

I'm sorry. I have gone to care for sick relatives for a while. I don't know when I'll be back. Thank you for everything. Goodbye.

Signed Hitomi-sensei

Kato smiled. _You did good, sensei._ But then, he paused.

"Oh," he said. The ghost glanced out of the corner of his eye. "You here to take me in?" The old man chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that yet. But you're welcome to try if like."

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! And then… nothing.


	11. Victoria's Scheme

_Chapter Eleven: Victoria's Scheme:_

_February 8th, 2011._

_7:00 a.m._

Anna cut Kyoko a cold glare.

"Go on," she said. The old lady nervously laughed.

"Well…" she said.

"I ran away from home," Victoria said.

"What?" Anna asked. Her cousin set down her glass.

"My dad's gone crazy," she said. "I couldn't stay in that house anymore. So, I snuck out in the middle of the night and ran away."

"Why come here?" the older cousin asked. "How did you know I was here?"

"I could sense the Mother," Victoria said. Anna gritted her teeth.

_Fuck._

"So… Are you going to stay here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah," Victoria said.

"But we're leaving," Anna said.

"So?" her cousin asked. Anna eyed her.

"You can't be serious."

"I've got nowhere else to go."

The older cousin opened her mouth to speak, but Tsuzuki grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head, mouth open. Her husband shook his head. Anna drew her mouth closed. Instead, she turned to Kyoko.

"You be careful," her eyes said. "She is dangerous." The old lady bowed her head.

"I could leave you here with them," Tsuzuki whispered. Anna shook her head.

"You sure?" her husband asked.

"It's fine," Kyoko said. "You all go home. I will be careful."

"Kyoko-san…" Anna said.

"Go," she said. "I brought her in anyway." The older cousin sighed and dropped her shoulders. She looked at Tsuzuki.

"I'll do what you want us to do," he said. His wife turned back to Victoria. The teenage girl shrugged.

"Why can't I go with you?" she asked.

"You're not dead," Tsuzuki pointed out.

"Neither is Anna," she said.

"Well, she's a special case," he said.

"That's not the point," Anna cut in. "I don't trust you anywhere." Victoria pouted.

"That's just harsh," she said.

"I'm not going lie," the older cousin said. "I don't know what you are up to, but I don't like it. You can stay for now, but I will have people watching you." The teenager eyed her.

"Will you now?" she asked. Her cousin turned to Kyoko.

"We'll leave her in your care," she said.

"You sure?" the old lady asked. Anna clenched her fists by her sides.

"If I have to look at her face, I might end up strangling her," she said. "Believe me, I hate this. But what else can we do?" Victoria smirked as Tsuzuki rested his hand on his wife's shoulder. Anna took a deep breath.

"We'll call you when we get home," she said. "Call us if she tries anything fishy." Kyoko bowed her head. Anna returned her focus toward Victoria.

"You!" she said. "Behave yourself!" Victoria looked at her as innocent as she can be.

"Sure," she said. That smile made her older cousin sneer. Tsuzuki had to pull her away. He bowed in apologize for his wife.

"It's okay," Kyoko mouthed. The shinigami hurried out the door.

"Is that breakfast?" Victoria asked when the front door closed. Kyoko quickly turned her head.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Here you are," Kyoko said. She handed the tray to the teenage girl. Victoria opened the lid and picked up a spoon.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said. Kyoko clenched her bag of salt as the girl began to eat.


	12. April's Starboy

_Chapter Twelve: April's Starboy:_

_Tokyo, Japan._

_10:00 a.m._

Tsuzuki made his way to Ju-Oh-Cho. He found Hisoka and Kyosuke waiting outside for him. The older shinigami raised his eyebrow.

"Hello, guys," he said. "What's going on?" Kyosuke stepped forward.

"I have something to ask you," he said.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Um… I need some help."

"With what?"

"Well…"

He wants to get Robinson-san a gift this Valentine's Day," Hisoka said. Kyosuke's face turned bright red.

"Yeah," he mumbled. Tsuzuki rubbed his chin.

"What does she like?" he asked. Kyosuke frowned.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't have much money either."

"Don't worry about money right now," Tsuzuki said. "Think about her."

"Okay…" Kyosuke tried to think. "Well… Uh…" He shrugged and shook his head.

"I've got nothing," he said.

"Okay… Go with something simple," Tsuzuki said.

"Simple?"

"Yeah like flowers, chocolates, cute little gifts like that."

Kyosuke did a little more thinking. "April does like Mars bars and Kit Kats."

"That's a start."

* * *

Meanwhile, April sat in the lab, reading. "Watari-san, how do you make chocolate?"

The blonde scientist looked up. "Oh? Is this for Urahara-san?" The British shinigami's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Maybe!" she yelped. Watari smiled and sat next to her.

"What type are you making?" he asked.

"Type?" April asked.

"You know, giri-choco or honmei-choco?"

"Heh?"

"Obligation chocolate or love chocolate?" He had his answer when she turned away, blushing.

"I see," he said. "May I?"

April handed him the cookbook. Watari flipped through the pages.

"Here's an easy one," he said after selecting a page at random. April took a look for herself.

"This?" she asked.

"Yes," Watari said. The English shinigami read the ingredients list.

"Chocolate, milk, sugar, and mint?" She looked at the title.

"Mint Honmei?" April asked.

"Yes," Watari said, grinning. The English shinigami's eyes shifted left and right.

"Please don't do that," she said. "It's creepy." Her manager snickered. April gave him a strange look.

* * *

At noon, April and Kyosuke met up for lunch. Surprisingly, it was she who couldn't make eye contact.

"Are you okay?" Kyosuke asked. The British shinigami shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said. "It's nothing!"

"April?" he asked.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Her face turned bright red. "Just… Don't."

Her crush blinked. "Okay…"

April sat down at her desk, panting. She started munching like an angry cow. Kyosuke eyed her as he began to eat. As he chewed, the Japanese shinigami studied her face. He started plotting out what gift to get her within the next six days.


	13. Release Her

_Chapter Thirteen: Release Her:_

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki had a personal crisis. Maybe, it was time to talk to someone more level. The shinigami tracked down Tatsumi in the hallway. The secretary glanced up at the older shinigami waiting for him.

"Oh, Tsuzuki," he said. "It's you."

"Tatsumi," the older shinigami said. "Can we talk?" His tone sounded so soft and stern.

"Not here?" his former partner asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Okay, follow me," Tatsumi said. The two men walking outside.

* * *

The eternal cherry blossoms did little to ease Tsuzuki. He didn't hold back as he poured his heart out about everything Kyoko told him yesterday. Tatsumi listened silent. His former partner pushed his hair from his eyes.

"Have you told Kimoto-san this?" the other shinigami asked, pushing up his glasses.

"No," Tsuzuki said. "I want her to be happy, but she's stuck on her revenge plan. I'm stuck here."

"You already know what I think about this."

"Yes. And I don't think it will help." The older shinigami sighed. "I don't know what I want."

"First, talk to her."

"Hm? What do I say to her?"

"Maybe ask her about the future. What will she do after she gets her revenge?"

"And the Mother? What if she gets a say in this? I can't control her."

"That I cannot answer. But keep your eyes on her. You know how she is."

Tsuzuki frowned. "You don't need to tell me."

"Even so, you need to watch your back."

"Tatsumi?"

"You heard the rumors, yes?"

Tsuzuki nodded once. "You don't think…?"

"I can't say, but I wouldn't doubt."

The older shinigami rubbed his forehead. "I need to make a call."

"That's fine."

"Excuse me." Tsuzuki bowed his head and walked away as if he was going to be sick. Tatsumi eyed him with unease.

"Tsuzuki be very careful," he said. The final wat began crawling towards Meifu and Ju-Oh-Cho.


	14. The Hounds are Out

_Chapter Fourteen: The Hounds are Out:_

The hunt began in the early morning hours. The hooded hounds could smell blood. However, they hunted with skill.

She was new and hunting alone this morning. Lucky for her, she wasn't stupid. First, she found her center. Her mind dug past the dull sounds of the city. A faint light filled her focus.

She sniffed the emptiness around her.

"Found you," she said. She vanished in the darkness.

* * *

The prey is young and inexperienced. Their smell is sweet and sickening to the predator. Why should they live when human children had to die because of them? Some hunters thought this payback. One seasoned hunter thought so.

Her name was Minako. Eight years old and full of life. The old hunter adorned his little granddaughter. She was going to a sleepover that night. She never made it to her friend's house. His grief became his motive. He studied the scent of his prey for years. Knew it like the back of his hand. They had to pay. This was for Minako. Their lives for hers.

He could smell the prey this morning. The seasoned hunter moved out west.

* * *

Their group didn't have large numbers. They didn't need powerful weapons. These had no need for such things. For them, it was a common goal.

The Eda-Kimoto clan had to die. They already vowed to carry this out.

By sunrise, three of their prey were dead. All children under the ages of twelve. Cousins from another branch to be exact. The first shots had been fired. No doubt that retaliation will follow.

Right now, she follows the prey to cram school. She didn't like the fast kills. Her nature was slow and enjoyable on her part. At the moment, the boy walked into the cram school building with his bag on his shoulder. She could wait. She would have all day for the kill anyway.


	15. The Smell of Blood

_Chapter Fifteen: The Smell of Blood:_

The blinds weren't open. Still, he knew he was alone.

Nobu laughed to himself.

"Look at our family, Sharon," he said. "We are perfect, aren't we?" He fell back on the floor. So this is what it came down to, huh? Dead wife, run-away daughter, and father who's gone crazy. Even Sharon's fish floated to the top of the tank.

Nobu knew who to blame.

"Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna!"

Yes, this was her fault. She broke up his family She killed Sharon. She drove him mad. She destroyed his happy home.

Haruka had the solution.

"Why don't you just kill her?" she asked in his head. Nobu sat up.

That's right. His niece would have to die. But what about his daughter?

Nobu frowned.

Her.

He and Victoria used to be so close. That was back when he still had his mind, back before her powers manifested. Those times were easier. Nobu drew his knees to his chest.

"Sharon! Victoria! Let's go back home together. Let's go back to being a family! Wouldn't it be grand?"

But this won't happen. Not while she's still alive. Nobu went still for a second.

Yes. He knew what needed to be done. But first…

The man rose to his feet. Victoria had to come home.

"Oh, Victoria-honey! It's time for you to come home." He breathed heavily. His laughter choked up in his throat. The last ropes in his mind snapped and soaked up in blood. His vision tunneled in red.

"Kill! Kill! I will kill you! I will kill you and bring her home!" The whole time he spoke, his brain turned off the tracks. When it will crash, nobody could tell anymore.

* * *

His kitsune was still there. His voice became almost inaudible by this point. How long before the connection was completely lost. All the kitsune could do was stay by his side invisible and silent. He could feel his life slipping away. The kitsune breathed in and heard his heart beating slower. How long before he died? Days? Weeks, maybe? Human souls and Nobu's level kept him alive. The kitsune shook his head. He rested his chin on Nobu's shoulder.

"Whatever you choose, I will stay by your side," he whispered. His master walked out the door. The kitsune knew where he was going.


	16. Takashi's Master

_Chapter Sixteen: Takashi's Master:_

_February 10th, 2011._

Cleaning around the apartment began. Takashi sat on the couch, listening around him.

"You sure you don't need my help?" he asked.

"No, I'm good," Charlotte said.

"You don't have to do this," Takashi said.

"But I have to put some effort in," she said. "Your monster's coming today, isn't he?"

The angel made a sour face. "Don't remind me," His roommate turned to him with a duster in hand.

"Why do you say it like that?" she asked. Takashi sighed.

"He's not a nice guy," he said. The woman walked over to him.

"He can't be that bad," she said. Takashi shook his head.

"You have no idea," he said. His mind went back to his younger days in heaven. That old man didn't have a high opinion about his student. In present day, the angel folded his arms across his chest. Charlotte saw the look on his face and went back to cleaning.

* * *

"So when is your master coming?" Charlotte asked after she finished cleaning.

"He never says," Takashi said. She sat down next to her lover.

"Then how do you know?"

"I just do."

Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder. He patted her on the head. She didn't deserve this. He could see his master's face right now. Takashi living with a woman and sleeping with her. Angels had to be pure. Sex would damn him.

"Char-chan," he said.

"Uh-huh?" Charlotte asked. He clutched her hand.

"Please stay by me?" the angel asked.

"Of course," she said. Takashi kind of smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Suddenly, the doorbell buzzed. Charlotte lifted her head.

"Is that him?" she asked. The angel frowned.

"Yes," he said.

"I'll get it."

"No, I'll get it." Takashi got up and grabbed his cane. Charlotte watched as he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"You know who it is, boy!" a man shouted outside. Charlotte about jumped at the booming voice inside.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" the man outside asked.

"Fine!" Takashi shouted. "Hang on!" His hands felt for the doorknob. After a couple of minutes, the door opened. Charlotte sat up and saw a man dressed in white robes. The scowl on his face crept her out. His eyes stayed on Takashi. The younger angel lowered his head. The man in the white robes sneered.

"Are you going to let me in?" he asked. Takashi shivered at his voice.

"Uh… Y-Yes!" he yelped. The angel moved aside. His master stuck up his nose as he walked into the apartment. Charlotte didn't move from where she sat on the floor. The living room felt so tense. _Should I say something?_ Her eyes shifted around the room. Takashi's heavy breathing filled the room. Finally, the man's eyes landed on Charlotte. The woman held her breath for a second. The man raised his eyebrow.

"And who is this?" he asked. Charlotte opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Her name's Charlotte," Takashi spoke up. "She's my gi… gir… gir… gir…" The woman leapt to her feet.

"I'm his roommate," she said.

"Yeah," Takashi said. No response followed. The woman forced herself to grin. _Please buy it! Please buy it!_ Takashi's master sneered.

"Not my first choice in a roommate," he muttered. The man walked past his student and went down the hall. Charlotte turned to Takashi.

"This isn't going to be a short visit, is it?" she asked. Takashi shook his head.

"No," he said.

"How long is he staying?"

"I have no idea…" The couple had drained expression on their face.


	17. Negotiation

_Chapter Seventeen: Negotiation:_

_February 13th, 2011._

_7:00 p.m._

Tsuzuki knew he had to talk to his girls. To him, the Mother was first. He walked up to his apartment. To his surprise, Tsuzuki found the Mother waiting for him outside.

"Airi-chan?" he asked. "What are you doing out here?" The kitsune showed him Anna's phone.

"Okay…" he said. "So what is it?"

"I know what you are going to say," Airi said. "Tou can't change my mind."

"I know," Tsuzuki said. "I want to help you."

"Oh?"

"Can we go inside and talk?"

Airi eye him sharply. "Okay…" Tsuzuki followed his wife into their apartment.

* * *

Airi sat on the couch. "Now why do you want to help me kill my children?"

Tsuzuki stood before her. "I don't want Anna-chan to have blood on her hands."

"But she already has blood on her hands."

"That wasn't her fault."

"She wished it to be so."

"But she didn't expect that to happen."

"Does it matter? She wished her aunt dead and she got it. She has blood on her hands already."

"Still, I want her to be happy."

"What if this revenge quest makes her happy? Do you really what makes her happy? Whose happiness are you really concerned about—hers or yours?"

"Both."

Airi all but laughed. "Men. You project your happiness on us. What if we don't want the same thing you do?"

"She's married and has a daughter."

"So?"

"Shouldn't she be happy with her family?"

"Is that what she really wants?"

"Yes. I can see it in her eyes. She looks so happy around Kirika-chan."

"After practically forced her to play mommy to some orphan brat because of her blood."

"That's not the point. Don't you want Anna-chan to live a normal, happy life?"

"She can't live a normal, happy life with her family around."

"Then let me be the one to help you put an end to the clan. Anna-chan doesn't need to be dragged into more murders!"

Airi snorted. "You?"

"Yes." Tsuzuki slowly nodded. "I just want Anna-chan to be happy."

"That shit again?"

"Please?" The shinigami looked like a harmless little puppy. Airi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever," she muttered. Tsuzuki did his best to contain himself.

"Thank you," he said. The Mother pressed her hand to her forehead.

"You're an idiot," she said. However, her husband had no time to celebrate. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Airi. He turned her face to his.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Tsuzuki leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Airi sat there. She didn't push him off. She didn't give in either. Tsuzuki slowly pulled away.

"That's proof of my word," he said. The shinigami pressed his forehead against hers.

"Good night, Airi-chan," he whispered. The Mother gritted her teeth as Tsuzuki walked down to their room.


	18. Questioning the Future

_Chapter Eighteen: Questioning the Future:_

_Valentine's Day._

_7:00 p.m._

"What will you do after you kill Haruka?" Tsuzuki asked on the couch. Anna looked up at him from her laptop.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tsuzuki shrugged.

"I just want to know if we'll be together as a family when this is all over," he said. Anna closed her laptop.

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

"I have seen how you've been lately. You're happy. Do you want to keep this happiness?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Anna leaned back in the armchair.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I just want you to be happy," Tsuzuki said.

"And I am!"

"Will you be after you get your revenge?"

"Yes."

"Anna- chan…"

"I want to have peace in my life. I want to give Papa and my aunts peace to move on." She pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Please allow me this one thing, Asato-kun. I died once before and couldn't avenge my family. I got a second chance and I can't waste it."

"I just hope you won't forget your current family."

"I won't."

Tsuzuki stood up and walked over to his wife. He pressed his forehead against hers. Anna gave him a strange look.

"Asato-kun?" she asked.

"I know I can't stop you," the shinigami said. "Heck, you probably won't listen if I tried. But you have to promise me one thing, okay?"

"What are you-?"

"Okay?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay…"

Tsuzuki drew in a deep breath. "Promise me that, you won't forget about Kirika-chan or me. Don't get so caught up in your revenge that you forget about us. At least promise me that." His words made her heart sting. The look in his eyes made it worse.

"I promise I won't forget you guys," Anna said in a trembling voice. Tsuzuki kissed her on the lips. Like Airi, she let him do so at first. Anna inched her hands forward and pulled the shinigami closer. Tsuzuki broke away and kissed her again. He held her cheeks. Anna pulled away; eyes lowered.

"You won't let me go that easily, will you?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You are just stuck with me."

Tsuzuki led her back to their room. Anna lay on their futon. Her husband took off his tie. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt.

"We're stuck with each other," I said. "I can be happy with this." Tsuzuki's shirt wound up on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His hands moved to her breasts. He slipped his fingers down into her dark navy jeans.

"Yes," Tsuzuki whispered. "We are stuck together. Just the way I like it." Her red shirt went out her head. The shinigami's lips moved down to her neck. Soft moans escaped from Anna's lips. Her husband glanced upwards. His mouth moved to her right ear lobe.

"Oh!" Anna whimpered. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Tsuzuki didn't let up with his teeth. In a way, he laughed at her reaction. Anna was so level and reserved outside of their apartment. Seeing her flustered and aroused like this was so entertaining. Tsuzuki sat up over her.

"What do you want from me tonight?" he asked. Anna gulped as she drew in a slow breath.

"Pleasure me," she said in a low voice.

"Hm?" the shinigami asked. His wife arched her spine upwards.

"Please pleasure me!" Anna pleaded louder. "You're teasing me! Why do you have to be so mean?" Tsuzuki chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Me? Mean?" he asked. The shinigami sat up and unzipped his trousers.

"I can be really nice."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "You can?"

Tsuzuki had a serious look on his face. "Oh yes." His trousers slid down with ease. All ten inches stood up proud in his boxers.

"Let me show you," he said. Once the boxers hit the floor, need and desire took control. His mouth moved to her neck. Anna moaned as she felt his teeth to her skin. Tsuzuki moved his hands to her jeans. He smirked as he took his time with the small zipper. The shinigami rolled down the dark navy cotton inch by inch. A small amount of blood escaped from his nose when he saw her lacy satin lime green panties. Usually, his wife would say something cheeky about his reaction. But, his touch made it so hard for her to think.

Tsuzuki moved down to her collarbone. The more he tasted her, the more his demon itched to hurry the process along.

No. He had to tease this out. His lust compelled him to tease her mercilessly. He didn't need much to make her stay. Maybe she already to do so. What if it was him that needed convincing that his wife will stay?

Tsuzuki shook those thoughts from his head and moved his hands to Anna's light pink bra. He kissed her to distract her from his fingers on the hooks. The bra ended up halfway across the room. Once Tsuzuki slide down her lime green panties, Anna spread her legs to let him in.

* * *

_A young man awoke in the dim morning sky. When he opened his eyes, he could feel the sun at the bottoms of his feet._

_A certain scent attracted his attention._

What is it?

_His brain tried to guess the scent floating through his nose. The young man thought of red jasmines and white gardenias. Warm feelings bloomed in his chest. His mind disappeared to rosier places._

"_It smells… so familiar…" he said. A pair of hands came over his eyes._

"_Who's there?" the young man asked. Giggling filled his ears._

"_You don't know me yet," she said. "But you will soon, my beloved."_

"_What are you talking about?" the young man asked. "Who are you?" The hands moved from his eyes. The young man turned around. A woman about his age gloated inches away from him. Her cool skin reminded the young man of the clouds. The woman's plump breasts popped out of the top of her white lace corset. Her fluffy black skirt bounced when she moved her hips. Her curves and long auburn hair completed her looks. She seemed to light up the dim morning sky. The young man's deep purple eyes widened. He couldn't stop staring at her breasts. Even the blue and yellow flowers in her hair looked appealing._

"_What is your name?" he asked. The curvaceous, floating woman shook her head._

"_I have no name," she said. He plump lips begged to be kissed._

"_What did you mean when you said I would know who you were soon?" the young man asked. The woman giggled._

"_Follow me and you will see," she told him. This alluring woman held out her arms. Words slipped out of her plump lips. The young man looked around as gentle waves floated through the air. His heart jumped when a flash swallowed them whole._

_When he opened his eyes, the whole sky looked like a giant pool. The young man stood on the surface. He looked around wide-eyed._

"_What just happened?" he asked. "Where did she go?" The sound of splashing caught his ear. The young man slowly turned and looked behind him. The young woman popped up from the sky-pool._

"_Miss me?" she asked. He stood with an odd look on his face._

"_How did you get in the-?" the young man asked. The woman grinned and grabbed him by the ankle._

"_Whoa!" he shouted as he fell into the water. The pair stared each other in the eye._

"_What is this?" I asked._

"_Huh?"_

"_Look around you."_

_The young man took a look around. The sky-pool went as far as the eye could see. Fluffy white clouds floated beneath their feet. The blue felt so calm._

"_Okay," the young man said. "Why am I here, though?" Her lips curved into a smile._

"_My answer will depend on your answer," she said._

"_What do you mean?"_

_The young woman took him by the cheeks._

"_Tell me how you feel about me," she said._

"_But I don't even know you," he said._

"_Don't rely on thought. Look at me and use your instinct to find the answer."_

_The young man stared deep into her olive-colored eyes. A soft pounding filled his ears. That same scent he smelled before stirred something in his chest._

Seek me! Seek me! Seek me!

_Something within him jumped as he began to see the answer for himself._

"_I could love you if I got to know you better," the young man said. She quickly kissed him on the lips._

"_You made the right decision," the woman said in a low voice. The sky-pool bubbled around them. The young man looked to see red swans popping up from the water. The graceful birds circled the pair._

"_Who are they?" the young man asked. His potential bride smiled._

"_They will help us go to our paradise," she said._

"_Huh?" he asked. She took hold of his hands. The golden crowns on the swans' heads began to glow. The woman pulled her possible lover into her arms. A light blue light surrounded them and they disappeared into the water._

_The young man found them flying downwards. He could barely keep up with what was going on around them. The woman wouldn't let go. She pressed her lips against his. In that kiss, he saw everything. Maybe they could have a future together. She could be his wife. She could bear his children. They could grow old together. She could even be his soulmate._

_It would appear that they would now be stuck together._

_When the woman pulled away, the young man looked around. The pair stood in the middle of a bright green garden. They stood under a giant willow tree surrounded by wildflowers. The woman kissed the young man on the lips and led him to a smooth mahogany bench._

* * *

Anna ran her fingers through Tsuzuki's hair. He glanced up at her.

"We're stuck with each other no matter what happens, right?" the shinigami asked.

"Yeah," Anna said, looking at the ceiling. Tsuzuki rested his head on her breasts.

"I can live with that," he said, drawing his eyes closed. Anna had already drifted off to sleep.


	19. Victoria's Scheme II

_Chapter Nineteen: Victoria's Scheme_ _II:_

_Valentine's Day._

Victoria lay in her futon, staring at the ceiling and frowning. Running away from home was easy. She wasted no time plotting her next move. Sosuke propped his head down next to her.

"What's on your mind now?" he whispered. His master glanced over at him.

"What comes next?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" the kitsune asked.

"We've left that place, now what do we do?"

"Stay here for a while?"

"Be serious, Sosuke." Victoria had a stern look on her face. Victoria had a stern look on her face. "You feel it too, right?"

"Yeah… Something isn't right. Even the over kitsune are scared."

"Exactly."

"Wait, you aren't thinking…"

"What else can it be?" Victoria rolled over onto her stomach. "Which is why we need a plan."

"I see where you're going."

"Staying here is good, but what if they come for us here?"

"Who?"

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know, whoever's coming to kill us."

"Who, exactly? Them or _those_ people?"

"All of them."

"So who can we trust?"

"Each other. Dad's gone crazy and that old lady gives me dirty looks."

"What about that boyfriend of yours?"

"What boyfriend?"

"You know, that guy. He's got that motorcycle you like and all."

"Oh, Hajime-kun?"

"Yeah."

Victoria rolled over onto her back. "This is bigger than him."

"So?"

"So, he doesn't need this shit. His dad already hates me."

"Nightmare."

"Yeah."

"So… What are we doing?"

"Staying for now. When they come to this area…"

"What?"

"Split and run like hell."

"That's not much of a plan." Sosuke frowned as he spoke.

"That's all we have right now."

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"What if he comes after you when he notices you're gone?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Who cares about that asshole anyway?"

"But he's your father."

"So? That is useless to me. He isn't much of a dad anymore." The words felt bitter coming out of her mouth. "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

Victoria didn't have to think about that question. "Nothing. I just want to go to sleep." She rolled over onto her side.

"Just one more thing," Sosuke said.

"What?" Victoria asked.

"What do we do about Haruka? Can't we turn to her for help?"

"Grandma's got too much to deal with on her own. We can't rely on her for now. It's just going to be you and I." Victoria said no more as she dozed off. Jin rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

All the while in her room, Kyoko clutched her bag of salt as she listened through the wall.


	20. Angel Vs Human

_Chapter Twenty: Angel Vs. Human:_

_February 15th, 2011._

He glared at Charlotte at the kitchen table. Everything about him crept her out. Takashi's mentor barely spoke. He only drank tea while she ate. It didn't help that he watched her eat.

Charlotte lowered her chopsticks.

"Have I offended you somehow?" she asked. Takashi's master said nothing. The woman struggled to say something else. Fine time for Takashi to be sleeping. She puffed up her cheeks.

"He's doing fine," Charlotte said. "You don't have to worry about him. He's in good hands with me."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. His tone made her blood burn. _I am not child, sir._

He wouldn't stop staring at her. Charlotte clutched her chopsticks.

"What is it now?" she asked. The angel snorted.

"You aren't normal," he said.

"Yes…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Strange… Your heart… I can't hear it."

Charlotte moved her hand to her chest. _No… He can't possibly…_

"Should've known."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It won't work for you and him," Takashi's master said.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"He may be blind, but I see what you are trying to do."

"E-Excuse me?" Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "I don't like what you are insinuating about me."

"But I speak the truth, do I not?" the master asked.

"That's not the point!"

"But am I right, aren't I?"

"Shut up, old man."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing. Listen, how long are you going to stay with us?" Her eyes widened when he smirked. She shivered but kept her stance.

"Oh," the master said. "Until I get happy."

"And that will be?"

"I'm. Not. Happy. Yet."

Charlotte snorted and threw down her chopsticks. "I just lost my appetite. I'm going to go now. I have classes today. Good day, sir!" She got up and walked out the door.

At the table, the Master smirked over his tea. His work wasn't done. On the contrary, he only began his private mission.

Back in his room, Takashi lay awake in his bed. He feared what would come next between Charlotte and his master.


	21. Fish in Net

_Chapter Twenty-One: Fish in Net:_

_10:00 a.m._

Haruka came over to Nobu's apartment. Yasuo was already onboard with this fight. Now, she had to get her other son onboard. Haruka knocked on the door. No answer.

"Nobu!" the old lady shouted. "Are you here?" She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the key.

No lights on inside. Haruka backed up from the smell.

"Yuck," she mumbled. Not much to see here. Too dark and mostly empty. Haruka's eyes shifted left and right as she walked further inside.

"Nobu? Nobu? Are you in here?" she asked. Her ears caught a low groaning noise. Haruka turned around. Her son sat on the living room floor leaned against the wall. He bit on his fingers, mumbling and drooling. His mother shook her head.

_What a sad sight._

Haruka walked up and smacked him on the arm. Nobu slowly looked up.

"Mama?" he asked. The old lady sneered.

"Look at you," she said. "It stinks in here. The lights are out. When was the last time you went outside?" Haruka snorted.

"You're pathetic."

"Mama!"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Nobu tried to crawl over and hug his mom. Haruka sneered and pushed him off.

"Get off!" she said. "You stink! Go wash up!" Nobu sat up on the floor. The old lady shoed him off.

"Go on! Go clean yourself! Go!"

"Yes, mama!" Nobu raced to his bathroom. Haruka sighed and shook her head. So annoying. But she needed him for survival.

After about an hour, Nobu walked back into the living room. Haruka gave him a cold look.

"Better now?" she asked. Nobu stared at her like a hurt child. Haruka rolled her eyes. She knew the one thing to speed things along.

"Nobu," the old lady said. "Anna's going to kill Victoria and Sosuke." Her son froze.

"Anna?" he asked. "Anna?"

"Yes."

The man's nostrils flared. "I hate her. I hate her. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

Haruka grabbed him by the shoulders. "Yes, I hate her too."

"She took them! She took my family!"

"Yes. Anna must pay for what she has done. I can give you the power to do that." Haruka looked into his desperate eyes.

"Please…" Nobu pleaded.

"Alright," Haruka said. "Hold out your hand." Her son had a wild grin as he held out his hand.

"Perfect," the old lady said. She pressed her finger to his forehead. Haruka chanted a spell under her breath. A grey light flew out of Nobu's body. Once it flew into the old lady's hand, her son collapsed at her feet. Haruka smirked to herself.

"Too easy," she said to herself. A sharp pain sparked in her chest. Haruka clenched her teeth and breathed heavily.

"Shit, his power is more unstable than I thought," she said. "Can't use it too much."

"What about him?" Aki asked beside her. Haruka looked down at her feet and lightly kicked Nobu in the head.

"He'll be fine," she said. "Let him sleep it off."

"Okay," her kitsune said.

"Shall we go?"

"Alright." The kitsune floated behind her master as she headed out the door. When they were gone, Yayoi floated over to Nobu.

"Nobu…" the kitsune murmured. Already, death whispered in his ear.


	22. House of Leaves

_Chapter Twenty-Two: House of Leaves:_

_3:00 p.m._

This was an accident.

She was trailing another Eda-Kimoto descendant. The pursuit had been going on since last night. The time to strike never felt right. Today, the streets were crowded.

She held her breath. _If I can just get him alone…_

The young man turned the corner. She followed accordingly.

* * *

Anna was heading home from shopping when she froze.

"What's wrong?" Airi asked. Anna's eyes shifted behind her.

"Someone's calling me," she said. She turned around to look.

"No…" Airi said. "Anna…" Her vessel began walking towards the silent sound. Airi cursed herself.

"Come back here!" she shouted. The Mother kitsune had to chase her down.

* * *

The hunter didn't let up on her chase. Her breath touched her target's nape. She moved her hand to her knife. But suddenly, the air changed. She pressed her hand to her forehead.

_I don't feel so good._

She wouldn't stop her pursuit.

_Are you sure you want to keep this up?_

She stopped in her tracks. _Who said that?_ Her target stood with his back to her.

_I know you have been following me. You want to kill me, don't you?_

_Wait, how did-?_ Her head felt like it was spinning. She took in slow breaths.

_You aren't good at hiding your energy._

She clutched her knife. The hilt felt like spikes going through her hand.

_Shut up! Why don't you turn around and face me? And why are you talking in my head?_

He started to laugh.

_What?_

_Take a look around._

She slowly turned her head against her better judgement. Black and purple waves surrounded them. The air felt paper thin. Her feet couldn't feel the ground anymore. The high-pitched howling made her ears hurt.

_Ow! Ow! What did you do?_

He began snickering. _Welcome to my House of Leaves._

_House of Leaves?_

_You are trapped in my prison. Are you feeling dizzy yet?_

She took a huge gasp of breath. The pain started in her chest and spread to her lungs. Her vision became blurry and spotted.

_Are… Are you doing this?_

_No. My kitsune's heart has you trapped. But don't worry, you won't be alone._

_What?!_

* * *

Anna turned the corner as a voiceless whisper circled her ears.

"Hello?" she asked. The woman walked further down the narrow alley. Anna didn't have time to realize what happened when it hit her chest.

"Anna!" Airi shouted. The vessel felt herself choke up in her lungs. Her head felt like it was swimming.

_What is this?_

_We seemed to have into an energy trap._ Airi's voice sounded so distant. Anna pressed her hand to her forehead.

_Airi? Airi, where are you?_

_Who's there?_

Anna froze and looked up. _Who said that?_

_Help… me…_

_Where are you?_ Anna saw a hand reaching towards her. The pain wouldn't let her think as she reached for the skinny fingers.

_How do we get out of here?_

_I have no idea!_

_I think I'm going to die!_

Another hand grabbed Anna by the shoulder.

_I've got you, hang on!_ The hand dragged both women backwards. There was a bright flash and then…

Silence.

* * *

When Anna came to, she found herself lying on the sidewalk at nighttime. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

"What happened to me?" she asked. "And how long was I out for?" Anna paused when she heard groaning beside her. She looked down to see a black-hooded figure laying next her.

"Urgh," a woman's voice muttered. She froze when she and Anna made eyes with each other.

"Uh… Who are you?" Anna asked. The hooded woman didn't speak.

All the while, the target got away.


	23. Mission of the Hunt

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Mission of the Hunt:_

_6:52 p.m._

How the hell did this happen? Tsuzuki walked over with the tea.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The hunter nodded. The shinigami handed her the cup. She stared down into her tea. This wasn't supposed to happen. She had to get out of here.

"Could you remove your hood?" Anna asked. The hunter about jumped.

"What?!" she asked.

"It's okay," the other woman said. "You're safe here. We won't hurt you." The hunter's hands shook. She really needed to leave.

"Okay…" she mumbled. The hunter removed her hood. Bright green hair popped out. She breathed and lowered her head. Her complexion looked pale in the light. Tsuzuki looked at her silver ear piercings and dark eyes.

"You're really cute," he said. Airi shot him a cold glare, but Anna patted her on the head.

"Thank you," the hunter mumbled.

"What is your name?" Anna asked.

"Minori," she said.

"That's a pretty name," the other woman said. Minori's leg shook.

"I can't stay here," she said. "I have to go." Minori started to stand up, but Tsuzuki pushed her back.

"Stay," he said.

"I can't," the hunter said. "I have to go. I need to kill my target. I've already let him slip away and he knows I'm on to him. I have to go now! He's probably tipped off the other by now. I have to go. I have to go!"

"We can't let you go yet," Anna said.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Do you know how bad the spell was?"

Minori gave her a blank stare. "No…"

"Exactly."

"But…"

"Do you think distorting us and making us sick was all he did? It could be worse than that. We don't know."

"But my party will be worried about me."

"Do you want to spread the curse to them as well?"

Minori looked down at her hands. "Well…"

Anna put hands on her hips. "We're going to get tested in the morning. For now, you are staying with us."

Minori looked like a deflated balloon. "But…" She glanced up to see Anna eyeing her sternly. The hunter closed her mouth.

"Fine," she said. Kirika-chan started crying from down the hall.

"I've got her," Tsuzuki said. The shinigami got up and headed down the hall. Anna looked Minori in the eye.

"Is he…?" the woman began to ask.

"Yes," Minori said.

"I knew it."

"Are you against your family?"

"I don't consider them family. So, yes."

"Why?"

The look in Anna's eyes became frozen. "She had my father killed."

"Oh."

"Before that, she killed his sisters." The other woman clenched her fists in her lap. "That's why… That's why… She has to pay for what she's done. With her life."

Minori lowered her head. "She took someone dear to me too."

"Minori-chan…"

The hunter fought back her tears. "I'm tired."

"I'll run you a bath, okay?" Anna whispered. The hunter nodded.

"Alright," her host said. She stood up and walked down the hall. When she was alone, Minori rolled up her sleeve. She tapped on her silver bracelet three times. A little light flashed and disappeared.

_Good_, she thought. Minori slumped in th chair. Maybe the message would reach them in time. She hoped…


	24. Bravery, Foolishness, Stupidity, and Jus

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Bravery, Foolishness, Stupidity, and Justice:_

They can't go back to being normal.

-Bravery-

Hitomi walked down the street with a piece of paper in her hand.

I just wanted to live a peaceful life. That's not possible anymore, but I can stop Haruka-sama. I can't die with blood on our hands. Death's already breathing down my neck.

People would say what I'm doing is brave. I don't think so. It's something that should've stopped long ago.

Forgive me, Haruka-sama.

Hitomi walked up to the address and knocked on the door. A hooded man led her inside.

-Foolishness-

Anna looked out the bedroom window.

I have to see this through. I can't stop; I have to see this through. Asato-kun can't stop me. He knows that. But what happens after I get my revenge? That thought has never occurred to me.

She rubbed her forehead.

It all seems foolish. I see it now, but I can't stop. I'm too far in. Papa pushes me…

No!

I'm doing this for revenge, but I'm pushing me. No one else. I'll do this now and then enjoy my future.

Anna walked back to her futon and went to sleep.

-Stupidity-

Victoria cleaned up her dishes from dinner.

I have to play nice. I'm doing this for me. I refuse to die. Sosuke knows the end is coming for this clan. I don't want to go do with them.

I already ran away from home. That old man's no use to me anymore.

They would say what I'm doing is stupid. It's not. Surviving isn't dumb. It's the smartest thing ever. It's all I have.

I intend to live.

Victoria cut off the water and went to bed.

-Justice-

Minori sat in the bathtub.

I have to do this. For my dad and brother. They were taken from me. Eda-Kimoto must pay for their crimes. Grandfather is the only one who understands. Everyone else says I am wrong. But this is all I have.

I just want justice. Justice for my dad and brother. I cannot stay here. I have to go and rejoin the hunt. Things could turn dire if I don't.

Minori leaned over the tub.

I hope my message reached them in time.

She climbed out of the tub and dried off. Anna left Minori a pair of cute pajamas.

The motives lead back to one source. It would take a series of events to fast track the final war.

It would all start in the spring.


	25. Testing Headaches

_Chapter Twenty-Five: Testing Headaches:_

_February 16th, 2011._

_10:00 a.m._

Anna and Minori sat waiting in Watari's lab.

"You scared of needles?" Anna asked.

"No," Minori said.

"Good," the other woman said. April prepared the needles.

"I'm a little afraid," Anna said.

"You won't feel a thing," April said. "I'm really good with drawing blood." The English shinigami held up a needle.

"Who's going first?" she asked.

"I will," Minori said.

"Roll up your sleeve," April said. The hunter rolled up her left sleeve.

"Turn away," the shinigami said. Minori looked to the right as the needle went into her arm.

"Done," April said. Minori looked up.

"What?" she asked. The shinigami repeated the process with Anna.

"Wow, you're right," Anna said. "That didn't hurt."

"Thank you," April said. "I'll get the samples to Watari-san right away."

"When we'll we get our results back?" Anna asked.

"By three or five," the shinigami said.

"Three or five?!" Minori asked. Anna patted her on the shoulder.

"Take it easy," she said. Minori went pale in her face.

"I can't wait that long," she said. "I have to get back. I can't stay here any longer."

"Yes, we know," Anna said. "You can't do anything until then. You'll just have to wait." Minori stared at her, big-eyed. She opened her mouth, but the older woman cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "You won't leave until we know how bad it is. Am I clear?" The hunter stared; mouth open. April stood, confused.

"Uh… I don't know what's going on here," she said. "But, I'm taking these to be tested now."

"Fine," Anna said. The shinigami frowned and walked to her boss' office.

"Strange…" she muttered.

* * *

Miles away in Chijou, an old man looked at his phone. No missed calls. She should've checked in by now.

He looked at his watch. _Come on, where are you?_

"Something wrong?" someone asked behind him. The old man waved them away. What was he worried for? This was Minori, his only granddaughter. He trained her well. She wouldn't be so captured easily. Maybe she was busy on her hunt. She could've forgotten to check in. The old man would probably hear back from her by morning.

That's when his wrist cuff lit up.

_Well, crap._

* * *

_3:00 p.m._

Anna's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Anna-san, how soon can you and Minori-chan get here?" Watari asked on the other line.

"You got the results in?"

"Yes."

"Are we cursed?"

"Yes."

"How bad is it?"

"You and Minori-chan have to get down here right away."

"We'll be right there."

* * *

-Watari's Lab-

Minori sat with her jaw to the floor. "What?"

"You are cursed," Watari said.

"No…"

"I'm afraid so."

"What exactly did he do to us?" Anna asked.

"It looks like a poison I'm not familiar with," the blonde scientist said. "If left untreated, you both could die."

"No," Minori said, shaking her head. "No, no!"

"Is there a way to break the curse?" Anna asked.

"As of right now, no," Watari said. "But you can stop the poison from spreading."

"How?" Minori asked.

"For Anna-san, the Mother needs to feed to stop the poison from spreading in her blood."

"And me?"

"I am still working on that. You are a human. Anna-san has a kitsune merged with her soul." All of the color drained from Minori's face.

"So, there's nothing you can do?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," Watari said. "I'm still working on that." The hunter rose to her feet and wandered out of the room.

"Minori… -chan?" Anna asked after her.

"Let her be," Watari said. "She's just in shock right now."

* * *

Hours later, Minori's grandfather and three other hunters found her in a park when she tapped her bracelet again.


	26. Hang-Ups

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Hang-Ups:_

_February 23rd, 2011._

_10:00 a.m._

"I can't stand it," Charlotte complained. "His mentor is so creepy."

"Are you ready to start?" April asked.

"Yes," the American woman said. April walked over to the other side of the room. An ornate box sat on the table. The shinigami took in a breath and opened the lid. Charlotte peeked up.

"It's a nightmare," she said. "He just stares at me, judging."

"How are things with you and Takashi?" April asked.

"Good," Charlotte said.

"Any progress yet?"

"Nope. I worry there won't be with his master around."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah."

April examined the box's contents. "What's he like? His master, I mean."

Charlotte frowned. "Mean and creepy. He sticks his nose up at me."

"I'm going to look at something really quiet for a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

April picked up a metal rod. She poked into the box. Charlotte winced and closed her eyes.

"Ow," she whispered. The English shinigami poked around in the box a little bit longer.

"Hold on," she said. "I just need to see something a little bit longer. Just bear with me."

"Yes," the test subject said. April poked around in the box for a little bit longer. She set down the rod.

"No good," the shinigami said. "I can't get close enough. The tissue keeps growing back." April lifted her head. Charlotte sat across the room, panting.

"What happens now?" she asked. The English shinigami sighed.

"We'll keep looking for a way to see the core," she said. "We'll have to do it without harming the tissue."

"What should I do for now?"

"About which… this or Takashi's master?"

Charlotte leaned back with her arms behind her head. "Both."

April closed the ornate box. "The experiment, wait until we have a way to look at the core without damaging the tissue."

"And Takashi's master?"

April gave her a sympathetic smile. "Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah."

"Let's have lunch together on my break. You look like you want someone to unload on."

For once today, Charlotte perked up. "That would be so helpful to me."

The English shinigami locked up the box. "See you at one?"

"Text me?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Charlotte left for the morning and April went back to work.


	27. Black Poison Dolly

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Black Poison Dolly:_

_February 28th, 2011._

It started three days ago.

Minori stood in the mirror. She rolled down her the neck of her sweater. Black markings covered her neck. They were only getting darker. The streaks also appeared on her torso, arms, abdomen, and legs. She could hear them screaming.

Minori shuddered.

"How is it?" someone asked behind her. The hunter turned to see her grandfather standing in the doorway. Minori lowered her eyes.

"Bad," she said. "They're getting darker." The hunter eyed her grandfather.

"The curse is getting worse," she said. The old man grabbed her by the cheeks.

"I will save you," he said. "Don't give up!" Minori pressed her lips together. She counted up how long this curse had been ravishing her body. She was fine when her party found her. No signs surfaced the next day either. Minori didn't tell anyone what happened.

Now, she couldn't hide it anymore.

They first appeared on her hands. One tiny black line she couldn't wash away. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was under her skin. More lines appeared under her skin. Minori would shove her hands into her pockets. Act like everything was fine. No one's going to know, right?

Now, the lines got darker and spread all over her skin. Her clothes covered up most of them.

Her grandfather got her hand. "Minori? Minori?"

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked.

"Minori…"

"Tell me!"

The old man shifted his eyes back and forth. "Yes."

"How?"

"I could smell their filth on you. But don't worry, I won't say a word. We will work with this quietly."

"What exactly is this curse?"

"It's draining your soul."

"What?"

"The target has marked you for death. Those lines are draining away your life."

"No…" Minori's hands began to tremble. "I'm so sorry I failed to kill the target! If I hadn't fallen for his trap, I'd…"

Her grandfather patted her on the head. Minori eyed him.

"Grandpa…" she said.

"It's okay," he said. "You will get the target." He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I have theory of breaking the curse."

Minori's jaw dropped. "How?"

"The target and his kitsune had to die."

"That easy?"

"I believe so. In most cases, killing the source breaks the curse."

"I'll do it!" Minori said. "I'll do it right this time!" Suddenly, she broke down trembling.

"W-W-What's happening to me?"

"You'll have to hurry," her grandfather said. "There's no telling how long you have left to live."

"What should I do?" the younger hunter asked. "I don't want to die before I avenge papa and Yoshifumi deaths!"

Her grandfather put his hands on her shoulders. "I have a way to slow the down the poison. Come with me." Minori followed her grandfather out of the room.

She could still hear the black vein-like lines screaming under her skin. The door slid closed behind them.


	28. Kato's Second-in-Command

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Kato's Second-in-Command:_

_December 25th, 1999._

"Merry Christmas," Kato said.

"Merry Christmas," Kyoko said back. Their words sounded so hollow. This year made it worse.

"You think Anna-chan will be okay?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah," Kato said. He handed the old woman her present.

"For me?" she asked. "Aw, thanks." Kyoko tore away the wrapping paper.

"Oh!" she said. "You got me a back massager! Thank you so much!" Kyoko held up the box.

"Yes," Kato said. "Your back was always hurting. So I figured why not."

"I got you a gift too," she said.

"You serious?"

"Wait here." She got up and walked down the hall. Kato peeked after her. She came back with a box of fancy box.

"Don't have time to wrap it," she said. "But here."

"Nagoya beef?" Kato asked.

"You are hard to shop for. So I settled on pricey meat."

"Thanks," he said.

"There's even directions on how to cook it."

"I guess I'll have it for dinner then." He noticed her staring at him.

"What?" Kato asked.

"How are you doing?" Kyoko asked.

"Fine," he said. "Why?"

"Are you really okay?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Just… She's gone."

"I know."

"He's gone too."

"Yes."

"I'm worried about her."

"So am I."

"I'm worried about you too."

"Hm? Why me?"

"You won't let us in after so long. I can't tell what you are thinking."

"Well, I am fine. It's Anna who I'm worried about."

Kyoko gave him an odd look. "What do you mean?"

Kato looked at the ceiling. "Haruka won't stop until she can outlive her ancestors. How long before she goes after Malchik too?"

His neighbor frowned. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. And it'll get worse."

"Will there be a war?"

"Probably." He already had a plan. The former priest promised to help Anna live a normal life. He would keep it or die trying. Kato turned to Kyoko.

"Hey Kyoko," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need you to help me with something."

"What is it?"

"I can't go into full details yet, but I need you to be there when I need you. Can you do that?" His tone asked for no jokes. Judging by his eyes, there was only one acceptable answer. Kyoko pressed her lips together and nodded.

"Yes," she said.

"Thank you," Kato said. Kyoko's Christmas tree played music in the background.

-Present Day-

Kyoko looked out the window. "I can see it now." The old lady rubbed her right arm.

"Iwao, you better be right about this," she muttered. "I won't forgive you if we all die from this!" Her nails dug into the sleeve of her sweater.


	29. Anniversary Dinner

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Anniversary Dinner:_

_March 2nd, 2011._

Anna staggered back to her bedroom. Tsuzuki had to hold her up.

"Hang on," he said. "We're just about there." The black markings started to spread on her neck, hands, and legs. This was not how they wanted to spend their wedding anniversary.

The day started off so sweet. Tsuzuki woke up Anna with a kiss. He had start the morning off with her taste.

"Good morning," the shinigami whispered.

"Morning," Anna said back.

"Happy anniversary," her husband said. He handed Anna a small pink box.

"Aw, for me?" she asked.

"Got it last night," Tsuzuki said.

"Thank you, baby," Anna said as she took the box. Her husband had the whole day planned out.

They shared a lovey-dovey breakfast. Tsuzuki pushed himself through work to finish early. His coworkers teased him about his happy mood.

"What do you have planned today?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki turned to him, grinning.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked. After work, the shinigami counted down to seeing Anna again. He sent her a flirty text to meet up at their favorite restaurant for dinner. From there, the night to be perfect. After a toast, dessert, and drinks, would come the seduction.

The date went as planned… up until the curse kicked in during dinner.

Tsuzuki took Anna back to their bedroom. She collapsed onto the futon. His knees came on either side of her.

"Hang on," he said. "I'll help you heal right away!" Tsuzuki untied his tie. Anna eyed him in a daze.

"A… sato… -kun?" she asked. Tsuzuki pressed his finger to her lips.

"Don't talk," he said. "Try to stay conscious." Anna closed her mouth. Her husband removed his blazer. This wasn't how he planned this. Tsuzuki wanted this part to be romantic. This felt like a rush job. She needed to feed or she would die.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Anna's taste was faint compared to this morning. Tsuzuki reached down and rolled her shirt black blouse over her head. The equally black markings spread over her torso in swirls. Anna's breathing became shallow.

This couldn't wait.

Tsuzuki finished undressing them both. He tapped Anna on her right cheek.

"Hey," he said. "You still awake? Blink if you can hear me." Anna's eyes slowly closed and opened. Tsuzuki breathed out.

"Good," he said. "Good, good."

* * *

_Only a key could wake up this dying land. A man with violet eyes reached into his heart and drew out a small silver key. The heart-tipped end fell into the ground. Pink lights rippled on the blackened ground. Tiny black butterflies circled a paper lantern. The warmth of the floating white light roused the guardian of Aphrodite's place. Her silk white and brown dress made her look like a living doll. The star bows in her hair awoke when the man approached their owner._

"_Has it begun?" the girl-child guardian asked._

"_Yes," the man answered. They looked up at the sky as ribbons of orange, gold, and crimson unfurled in the sky. The little black butterflies flew down and kissed the red buds._

_Maids of Desire dressed in white silk watched the skies._

_The red buds bloomed and turned white. One of Ecstasy's maids rose to her feet dressed in white and green silk. She picked up her signature shamisen and began to play. Another picked up a shakuhachi. As they began to play, the maids' black hair began to grow longer and flow towards the sky._

_Their angelic music notes reached Love's ears. A light pink waterfall rained from the black jiggered rocks. Little pink lilies popped up from the forming river. Love arose from the cool water. Reddish-pink silk swirled up and covered her tanned curvaceous naked body. Pink lilies bloomed on her hip and hair. Water dripped from her long black hair._

_The man with the violet eyes gulped as Love opened her brown eyes._

"_Oh, you're here," she said. He slowly nodded his head. Her lush lips curved into a smirk._

"_So good to see you again, my husband," Love said. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, completing the renewal._

* * *

Tsuzuki rested his head on Anna's breasts. "Happy anniversary, Anna-chan."

Anna ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. "Happy anniversary, babe."

"Sorry today didn't go as planned."

"That's okay. I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"That's good. Maybe next year will be better."

"I'll take it."

Both spouses drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	30. Panic Quake

_Chapter Thirty: Panic Quake:_

-March 11th, 2011-

Six minutes, that's how long it took to change the course of the war. An earthquake struck Japan around 2:46 p.m. Shortly afterwards, a tsunami hit the shores. Ju-Oh-Cho found themselves busy with paperwork and judging countless numbers of souls.

But three more would die, fast tracking the war with the Eda-Kimoto clan to the much-desired end.

-Hitomi-

She hid away in the back corner of the shelter. This storm foreshadowed her doom. Hitomi had already prepared herself for this. She only hoped that her students were okay. Or rather former students.

Hitomi pulled out her gold heart-shaped locket. This would be her last resort. Kato gave her this locket.

"This will free you from their gasp if you die," he told her. "You can't take this off yourself and neither can they. Only use as your last lifeline."

"What does it do?" Hitomi asked.

"You'll be freed from them," he said.

"But how?" She didn't need to ask.

The little hear charm looked so innocent. Hitomi could smell its poison. This would be her out. But the kitsune couldn't lean on it so easily. She slipped it under kimono.

It would be a question of when.

-Victoria-

She sat in another crowded shelter. Her plans hit a rather unpleasant snag. Days before, she left Kyoko's house. She was going to say at a friend's house next, but this disaster ruined everything. Victoria drew her knees to her chest and gritted her teeth.

"What now?" Sosuke asked. She shook her head.

"Oh," he said. The kitsune rested his chin on Victoria's shoulder.

"Crappy, huh?" he asked. His master didn't speak. Sosuke frowned. Time to reform plan B. But reform it to what?

They won't have much time, however. Sosuke had a better grasp of the end than Victoria did. Still, he couldn't tell her the truth. She would probably deny it and fight harder. But what would be the point?

The clan was dying. Sooner or later dead would come from them too. For now, Sosuke would nod and go along with her plans, no matter what how loud the death clock ticked for them both.

-Nobu-

He's too lost by this point. The police had to drag him into isolation for everyone's safety. Nobu refused to leave what was left of his apartment.

"I won't leave!" he shouted. The cops had to knock him out and toss him into the back.

Revenge is the only thing on his mind. Anna had to pay for destroying his family. He should've been paying attention to death coming for him. Haruka already took a good deal of his power. The connection with his kitsune was all but dead. Nobu had nothing left now. No job, no money, no family, no powers, no control, and now no home.

Pretty soon, no life either.

Three lives were about to be lost. It's unclear how or when, but they will push the end of the war within arm's reach.


	31. Rising and Speeding

_Chapter Thirty-One: Rising and Speeding:_

-Meifu-

Ju-Oh-Cho is flooded from the storm on Chijou. Too many dead bodies stacked up through the paperwork. Meanwhile, Airi noticed something else entirely.

"Anna," she said.

"Hm?" her vessel asked.

"Have you noticed anything different lately?"

"What do you mean?"

Airi smiled. "My children. They are dying off."

"Heh. You sound happy about that."

"Hell yes I am."

"Okay… What about it?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright." Anna closed her eyes.

"Can you feel that?" Airi asked.

"Feel what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Alright." Anna closed her eyes.

"Can you feel that?" Airi asked.

"Wait… What is this?" her vessel asked. Little flashes of brightly colored lights danced before her in the darkness. Airi grinned.

"Life energy," she said. "Their souls and chi too." The Mother leaned forward, smiling.

"When they die, it comes back to me. I'm getting my full power back."

"How are your children dying?" Anna asked.

"Someone's killing them!" Airi raised her arms about her head.

"Good for me. Saves me the trouble. Starving them wasn't doing it fast enough anymore." She noticed the look on Anna's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we tell Asato-kun and them?" her vessel asked.

"Why?"

"They need to know this."

"So they can stop them?"

"To have the tsukai judged?"

"Oh yeah, you can do that. Just don't get in my way."

Anna didn't like the sound of that. The Mother could be plotting to sabotage the boys if they tried to deal with the Eda-Kimoto clan peacefully.

With that in mind, Anna had to act first.

* * *

-Ju-Oh-Cho-

Tsuzuki began another stack of paperwork when his phone buzzed.

"Hm?" he asked. The shinigami pulled out his phone. He narrowed his eyes as he read the text.

"Airi's eating her children. I think I have an idea who's killing the tsukai. Call me after work."

Tsuzuki stared at the screen. It took him a minute for him to get it.

"Oh…" he said. "Oh. Oh!" Hisoka stole a glance at his partner.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hisoka, look," the older shinigami said. He showed Hisoka the text. The younger shinigami looked up with big eyes. He and Tsuzuki took the phone to Konoe's office.

* * *

Back at the Tsuzuki apartment, there was a knock on the door. Anna had a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Cousin?" a girl's familiar voice asked. Anna's face dropped.

"No way…" she said. "How is this even possible?" Victoria stood outside, looking in.


	32. Crowding

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Crowding:_

Victoria sat in the living room. Anna pace around in the kitchen.

"Why is she here?" she whispered.

"No idea," Airi whispered back.

"She can't stay here!"

"Yes, I know."

"How do we get rid of her?"

"Shit if I know."

Anna looked into the living room. Victoria sat on couch, looking in. The older woman turned back away. _Shit!_ Anna gritted her teeth as she cursed herself.

* * *

Victoria sat in distain. Why here? Why here of all places? She shook her head. _Damn it!_

"You want me to kill her?" Sosuke asked. Victoria shook her head.

"No?" the kitsune asked.

"Won't do any good," Victoria said. "She won't die. That bitch has the devil's luck."

"So…?"

"We're stuck here."

"Oh."

Victoria sighed. Haruka was no use either. That old lady wouldn't pick up. The young tsukai stared at her phone when she heard footsteps. She glanced up and saw Anna staring at her. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess," she said. "You don't want me here either, right? You don't have to say it. Why did you even let me in?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Didn't have a choice." Victoria narrowed her eyes in a cold glare. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No. I don't trust you either."

"Figures." Victoria eyed her cousin. "What will you do now? Kick me out? Kill me? Turn me over to your shinigami pals?"

"I don't know…" Anna said. She frowned and puffed up her cheeks.

It got worse when the door opened.

"I'm home!" Tsuzuki shouted. Anna froze with big eyes. _Oh shit!_

"Don't say a word!" she hissed. She turned and walked to the front door. To Anna's shock, her husband wasn't alone.

"Babe," she said. "Who are all of these people with you?" Tsuzuki turned and looked at the people standing behind him in dark cloaks.

"Uh… well…" he said. "It's kind of hard to explain it…" Just what they needed: An apartment with four uninvited guests.

Kirika-chan's cries became the icing and sprinkles on top of an awful cake. Anna groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Coming, sweetie," she grumbled.

"What the hell?!" Tsuzuki shouted when he walked into the living room. Anna gritted her teeth as she walked down the hall.

"Well, fuck," she mumbled under her breath. Wonderful…


	33. Cut Off the Monster's Hands

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Cut Off the Monster's Hands:_

Anna held Kirika-chan as she stood in the crowded living room. Victoria sat on the couch glaring at her. The two men and woman dressed in black cloaks eyed Victoria. Tsuzuki stood off in corner unsure of what to think. He turned to his wife with a forced smile on his face.

"Honey, can we talk?" the shinigami asked. Anna turned and walked into the kitchen. Tsuzuki followed behind.

Who was going to speak first? The couple stared each other down.

"Why is Victoria here?" Tsuzuki finally asked. Anna clenched her teeth.

"She's on the run," she said.

"From Minori's people?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap!" Tsuzuki pressed his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah…"

"Why did you let her in?"

"I don't know…"

"Seriously?"

"Do you think she would leave easily?"

Tsuzuki thought about that for a second. "Good point."

"Exactly."

"So… What do we do with her?"

"I don't know!"

"Wait… what?"

"Please don't…" She eyed her husband. "Speaking of which, who were those people with you?"

Tsuzuki nervously laughed. "Uh… Well…" Anna slammed her hand against her forehead.

"Damn it, Asato-kun!" she shouted.

"They just followed me here," he said. "I didn't see them until the last minute!" Anna frowned.

"I know that's not a good excuse," the shinigami said.

"Never mind that," his wife said. "What are we going to do with all these people?"

"They won't leave," Tsuzuki said.

"Yes, I know. I don't want to have to haul a body of the apartment!"

"Neither do I, but we can't let them stay here." Tsuzuki and Anna looked into their living room. The couple smiled and waved.

* * *

Victoria glared at the other guests on the other side of the room.

"I don't like these people," Sosuke whispered. Victoria shook her head. The kitsune glared at the guests in their black cloaks.

"Shall I kill them?" he asked.

"No," Victoria said. Sosuke gave her a puzzled like.

"No?"

"They could attack back and kill us both."

"So?"

"I don't want to die."

"We're going to die soon anyway."

Victoria glanced over at him. "What did you say?"

Her kitsune cursed himself. _I should not have said that._

"Nothing," Sosuke lied. His master gave him frosty look.

"What?" the kitsune asked.

"Don't lie," Victoria said.

"What are you talking about? I'm lying."

"Don't let to me. Tell me what's going on." Her eyes could burn a hole through the soul. Sosuke sighed and rolled his eyes. _I didn't want to come to this._ The kitsune looked at his master. He sighed again.

"This will take a while," Sosuke said.

Meanwhile, the guests in cloaks stared Victoria and her kitsune. The woman in the group slowly moved her lips. Her boys quickly nodded. The youngest, an adolescent boy, took out a really thin piece of paper. Writing appeared on the front and back before it disappeared again. The paper broke down into dust. The boy moved his eyes back and forth, saying it was done.

That should do it.

Tsuzuki and Anna walked back into the living room. The wife clapped her hands together.

"Okay," she said. "Who's staying for dinner?"


	34. First Death Scene

_Chapter Thirty-Four: First Death Scene:_

_7:00 p.m._

Dinner started late. Nobody said a word. Anna looked at all of their guests. Not a single person touched their food.

"So… how is the meal?" Anna asked. The cloaked guests eyed Victoria. The woman mumbled something over her leftover rice. The teenaged boy said something back. The man looked up at the clock.

"It's coming right… about… now," the boy mouthed. He took a bite of rice.

Victoria took a bite of beef and paused. A dull thud struck her body. The taste of blood filled her mouth. Her chopsticks hit the table. Sosuke started to choke as a tooth fell out. Then a third.

"Sosuke?" Victoria asked. The kitsune looked panicked.

"I… I… I don't know what's happening to me," he said. Another tooth fell out.

"Victoria?" Anna asked. The teenaged girl glared at her.

"Shut up," she hissed.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Tsuzuki shouted.

"Shut up!" Victoria yelled. Another tooth fell in her food.

Airi grinned as she watched Sosuke panicking. "Well, well. Isn't this a sight?"

He stared at her with big eyes. "Mother, help me!"

Airi looked all sweet and innocent. "Why would I do that?"

"Please!"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

Blood began flowing out of Sosuke's mouth. His eyes darted around the room. Inside of his body was burning up. The kitsune parted. _No… No!_

"Come on," Airi said. "Hurry up and die."

"But… I don't want to die."

"But you will. Come on, you saw it coming."

"Please… help…"

Airi shook her head. "No. It's gone on too long. It's time to end this."

The whole time, Victoria's head began to ache. Nobody could see the blood and teeth. Anna and Tsuzuki stared at her.

"Victoria?" the shinigami asked. The teenaged girl grabbed her stomach. By now, blood was pouring from Sosuke's eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. He struggled against his impending death. His legs started going numb.

"Help… me…" he whimpered. Airi sat back as watched the kitsune panting.

"What are you smiling for?" Anna asked.

"Keep watching," Airi said. Her vessel frowned.

"I don't like what you are planning," she said.

"Me?" the Mother asked. "I'm not doing anything." Anna whipped her head over towards the three cloaked guests.

"Don't tell me…" she said.

Victoria rose to her feet and ran door the hall. The couple eyed the other guests.

"What did you do?" the shinigami asked. The three strangers didn't speak.

"Answer him," Anna said. The dark purple-haired woman rested her chopsticks.

"Our mission," she said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We tracked Victoria and her kitsune here," she answered. "Our mission is to kill all descendants of the Eda-Kimoto clan."

"Do not worry, Anna-san," the dark-haired man said. "You will not be targets. It has been decided you will be spared."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"You are not the enemy. You want to destroy the clan as much as we do."

"So… What did you do to her cousin?" Tsuzuki asked. The teenaged boy smiled.

"A poison curse," he said.

"On the kitsune?"

"Yeah." The boy looked at the clock on the back wall.

An hour and a half passed. Anna looked at the clock.

"I'm going to check on her," she said. She got up and left the table. The cloaked guests looked at each other. The woman mouthed out the countdown.

"Oh my god!" Anna shouted. Everyone raced down the hall. Anna stood in the bathroom doorway.

"Babe, what is it?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife pointed in the bathroom. Kimoto Victoria lay dead on the floor. Sosuke's life energy flew into Airi's body.

"Our mission is complete," the purple-haired woman said. "Thank you for dinner."

"But—" Anna said. The man walked into the bathroom and picked up the body.

"We're got it from here," he said. "Good evening." The trio walked out of the hall.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki yelled. They were already gone. Anna and Tsuzuki stood with blank stares on their faces.

"Uh… now what?" the shinigami asked. Anna shook her head.

* * *

Victoria's death reached Nobu while he was in confinement. He hit the floor with an animalistic scream. The man rolled over on the cold floor, sobbing. Through his tears, a new mission was born.


	35. Kill Switch

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Kill Switch:_

Minori sat alone in the dark. Black swirls covered her skin. The drugs her grandpa gave her helped, but this had to end tonight.

Minori held her sword by her side. She took a deep breath. According to her notes, the target had night classes. He should be getting out in an hour. She rose to her feet. One shot to get this right. Minori told herself that as she walked out the door.

* * *

One shot to get this right. Minori waited outside of the cram school. A small number of students exited the building. Her eyes scanned each face.

_Come on! Show me your face, you bastard! Let's end this tonight!_

At last, he stepped out. Minori gritted her teeth.

"You," she hissed. The young man paused and smirked.

"Oh, you're here?" he asked. "So nice to see you… alive." Minori breathed with her hand to her small sword.

"What did you do to me?" she asked. The swirls darkened on her skin. The tsukai narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you following me around?" he asked.

"You have to die."

"Why? Because of your daddy? Aw, how cute!"

"Shut up."

The target smirked. "Why not let it go? You can't bring him back. Move on with your life."

"Shut up!"

The target pouted at her. "What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

"I said, shut up!" The swirls spread over her body. Minori breathed sharply.

"Easy there," the target said. "You wouldn't want to house of leaves to kill you, would you?"

Minori cursed herself under her breath. She remembered her grandfather's words.

"You must kill with a clear head," he told her. "Being rash will get you kill. Don't let their taunts get to you." Minori rolled back her shoulders.

"Tell me something," she said.

"What?" the target asked.

"What is the point? You're going to die like the rest of us. Soon, you'll run out of human to kill. Then what? Kill each other next? That's a pity."

The target narrowed his eyes. "What could you understand?"

"Not wanting to die." Minori stepped forward. "Losing people I love. Being alone. Misguided."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"I know." Minori stepped closer. Her target was trembling. He shook his head.

"Shut up! You don't know me! You don't know anything! You're going to die anyway!"

"Maybe," Minori said. "But you will come with me." Where did his bravado go? Looking into his eyes, she could see the fear in his eyes. Like a cornered rabbit.

Minori drew out her sword. One shot to end this.

"I applaud you the first time for trapping me," she said. "I was careless, but it ends now." The target snickered. Minori raised her eyebrow.

"May I ask what's so funny?" she asked. That bravado returned in his eyes.

"You can kill me," he said. "But it won't change anything. Our clan will be around forever. Killing us won't stop us."

"Shut up, boy," Minori said.

Stab!

She collapsed on her side, heavily breathing. The swirls on her skin began to disappear. A little smile came onto her face.

"It's over," she said. "I did it." Minori went to sleep as the target and his kitsune's bodies lay inches away.

Her team came and collected the corpses. Minori's grandfather looked down at the hunter.

"You did good," he said. "You did good."

* * *

-Meifu-

Anna froze and looked at her hands.

"Hm?" she asked.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My curse is gone," Anna said.

"Oh. Does that mean…?"

"I believe so."

"What happens to her now?"

His wife shrugged. "Keep hunting, I guess." Tsuzuki watched as the last swirl disappeared from Anna's body.


	36. Farewell, Friend

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Farewell, Friend:_

-March 14th, 2011-

Hitomi had one more tie to cut. Kato told her it would be okay.

"Do what you must to get away from her," he said. Hitomi bowed.

"Thank you, Kato-san," she said.

"Don't linger on with it," he warned her. "Get out quick."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"Thank you."

Tonight, Hitomi drew in a deep breath. After this, her part was over. Make this short and get out. The kitsune knocked on the door. She went over what she wanted to say in her head as she waited.

"Coming," Haruka said in the house. Hitomi stood as the door opened. The old lady looked her up and down.

"Hitomi-chan?" she asked. "What are doing here so late?" Hitomi clenched her fists at her side.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Okay…" Haruka said. She led her old friend inside.

* * *

The living room was dark. Hitomi sat on the couch. Haruka sharply eyed her.

"What's on your mind?" she asked. Hitomi sat up straight.

"I've come to say goodbye," she said.

"Oh?" the old lady asked. The kitsune didn't make eye contact.

"We can't keep doing this. I can't live with it anymore. I'm just tired."

Haruka sat quiet. The blank expression her face made it sting. Why wouldn't she speak? Hitomi shifted in her seat.

"How long has this gone on? Too people have died because of us. It has to stop. That's why I'm leaving. I am done."

Haruka leaned forward. "Is that right?"

"Yes," the kitsune said. Both women sat quiet. They had an odd sort of friendship. They weren't come, but Hitomi couldn't let go so easily. Haruka always took the lead. The kitsune never questioned her actions. But, they must have known the ending was coming.

"Where will you go?" the old lady asked.

"Nowhere," Hitomi said. "I left my school and moved out of my apartment. I'm done. It's time to end this."

"So you say," Haruka said. "Go then." Hitomi stared wide-eyed.

"What?" she asked. The old lady rubbed her forehead.

"They're all leaving anyway," she said. "The children are dying. Our kitsune won't eat. You're right, it's over for us."

"Haruka-sama…"

"No, no. Get out now. This is my war. I will end this."

"But what will you do after it's over?"

"I don't know."

Did they know death was coming? Hard to say. They didn't voice it. They wouldn't see each other again. Haruka wasn't taking the lead either. In fact, Hitomi couldn't feel anything. Hitomi rose to her feet.

"Well then," she said. "I wish you well."

"Thank you."

"Good night. I will see myself out."

"Goodbye."

"Farewell." The kitsune bowed and walked out of the living room.

That tie had been cut, but there was one more thing that she needed to do before the end came for her.


	37. All My Love

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: All My Love:_

-March 25th, 2011-

Hitomi's last will was found under a cherry tree buried underground in a box. Kato took out a small shovel and dug up the spot.

The little box was made of soft wood. Kato lifted the lid. A faint perfume teased his nose. Folded up pieces of paper sat at the bottom.

Kato pulled them out and started reading.

To All That I Love:

I have made my decision. It wasn't easy to come to this. In the end, I am at peace with it.

I want to thank Kato-san for freeing me. You had your own motives behind it, but I am happy you came along when you did. Looking back, I feel he's trying to set things right. I hope when this is all over he can rest in peace and see his family again.

I will miss my students. They always be dear to me. Seeing their little faces every day brought meaning in my life. Their smiles made me feel normal. I wish that I could go on teaching forever. But, it was only a dream. It was a nice one, though. I will never forget it.

I am grateful to Furukawa-san for letting me teach at that school. She showed me a life outside of killing. She even gave me a place to live. I don't know if she knew about my true nature or my past, but she didn't care. She saw me as her equal. That made me feel so happy.

Again, I would like to apologize to Kato-san for killing him. I acted on orders, but it was no excuse. I did wrong, but nothing I can do can make up for it. However, I can give you this. Inside this box contains more members of the Eda-Kimoto clan. Attack the kitsune directly. If you kill them, the tsukai will die. This is the only way to secure victory. Please end this. Even they know the end is coming.

Lastly, I want to thank and apologize to Haruka-sama. She was my first real friend. She's not a bad person. Haruka-sama just wants to live. I don't blame her. But I know how she is doing it is wrong. Haruka-sama must be stopped.

I won't here to see how this war ends. I hope this nightmare will be over. For me, my part is finished. It ended the moment I agreed to betray my Haruka-sama. But it had to be done. I can't stress enough times how this has gone on long enough. But we all know that it has to end. I'm tired. Haruka-sama is desperate. The clan is dying. We are all tired. It's time to end. Only Anna-san and Tsuzuki-san can do it.

I wish everyone luck.

All of My Love,

Hitomi

Kato folded up the letter and put it in his coat. He found the list in the box. He closed up everything and recovered the hole. The old man smiled to himself.

"You did good, Hitomi-san," he said. Kato vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hitomi lay alone in an abandoned field, staring up at the dark morning sky. The chain of her locket lay inches away. A little smile spread on her face.

_It's down. I am finally free._

The kitsune drew her eyes closed for the last time.


	38. Man Problems

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Man Problems:_

-March 15th, 2011-

_Ten Days Earlier…_

Takashi paced around in the lobby. He needed help, again. The angel bit his lower lip. The earthquake and tsunami made things worse. His master's comments stung. Charlotte wanted her crush to do something.

"Please talk to him," she pleaded. "He drives me crazy with the way he glares at me."

"Alright," Takashi promised her. But he had no clue how to fix this.

He lifted his head when heard footsteps.

"Hello?" the angel asked.

"It's only me," Kyosuke said.

"Ah," Takashi said. Kyosuke tilted his head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Where's Charlotte-san?"

"In a shelter," Takashi said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"So… What did you come here for?"

The angel rubbed the back of his head. "Well… Uh… I need someone to talk to."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"Can we sit down first?"

"Oh sure."

"Thank you." Both men sat in down in the lobby. Takashi waited until Kyosuke was settled. It took a minute to form his words.

"You see," he began. "I have a little problem."

"With Charlotte?" Kyosuke asked.

"Sort of." The angel sighed. "She and my master don't get along."

"Your master?"

"Yes. He… isn't too fond of her."

"Why is that?"

Takashi shrugged. "I don't get it myself."

"What exactly is the problem?"

"I'm stuck." Takashi leaned his head back. "Both want to get rid of the other one. I don't want to do that."

"Can I ask you something?" Kyosuke asked.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"How do you feel about Charlotte-san?"

The angel rubbed the back of his head. "I can't explain it. She's nice. We are starting to understand each other. And the relations…" Takashi began to blush.

"Wow…"

Kyosuke tilted his head. "So… are you two dating?"

Takashi had a perplexed look on his face. "Dating?"

The shinigami sighed. "I guess not."

"Huh?"

Kyosuke shook his head. "Never much that. Do you love Charlotte-san?"

"Love?"

"Yes. Do you love Charlotte-san?"

Takashi thought about this for a second. "I'm not sure."

"Are you happy to be around Charlotte-san?"

"Yes."

"Do you make each other laugh?"

"Yes."

"Can you see her in your future?"

"Yes."

Kyosuke sat back, smiling. "Well then, you have your answer."

"Huh?"

Kyosuke smiled and patted them on the head. The angel had his mouth agape.

"But what should I do?" he asked.

"You'll know, I think," the shinigami said. The angel tilted his head.

"Huh?!" Takashi asked.


	39. The Becoming

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Becoming:_

He's come undone. The wires are all but dead inside. Victoria's death was the final straw.

Nobu heard about it from the kitsune. They said something about losing Sosuke in hushed voices. He froze when he heard the kitsune's name, tsukai, and dead.

"What" the old man asked. Nobu strained to listen. He took the truth hard. The outside could hear him screaming. Tears streamed down his face.

"Victoria-chan!" Nobu asked. "Victoria-chan! Victoria-chan!" He cried all night.

It took several hours for him to go numb. He lay on the cold floor with empty eyes. First went Sharon. Now Victoria was gone. His body felt so heavy.

_Victoria… -chan…_

She had her whole life in front of her. His daughter may have been a brat, but she was his daughter. She didn't have to die. He knew who to blame. This had to be Daisuke's revenge for his murder. Anna had to be his puppet. There was no other explanation. It made perfect sense.

The numbness faded into a dull rage. Everything was their fault. The children were dying. His Sharon, his Victoria, Shichiro, and Amara…

_I can help you take revenge._

Nobu roused from the abyss. _Who are you?_

_A friend._

_A friend?_

_Yes._

_But I don't have any friends. They are all gone._

_You have me. I can feel your pain. Let me help you take revenge. Please._

Nobu's heart jumped. His whole body went stiff. He breathed heavily as his eyes widened.

_Yes!_

The old man stood up as if in a daze. He placed his hand on the steel door. Nobu didn't even blink when it vanished into particles. He smiled and started walking.

"Hey!" a guard shouted. "Stop right there!" Nobu's eyes looked so empty. He raised his right hand.

"Hey! Wait! No!" the guard yelled, putting up his hands. His body exploded into pink mist. Nobu broke into a run, panting like a wild animal. One thought looped in his head.

_Kill Anna! Kill Anna! Kill Anna! Kill Anna! Kill Anna! Kill Anna!_

Nobu let out an animalistic cream in the middle of the night.


	40. Tightened Noose

_Chapter Forty: Tightened Noose:_

"They are leaving in you, mistress," Aki said. "All of them. Victoria, Hitomi, Amara, Shichiro, Daisuke, Yumiko, Kirika, Juriko…" The kitsune leaned into her mistress' ear.

"All of my brothers and sisters," she hissed. Haruka clicked her tongue and frowned.

"Who will you lose next?" Aki asked. "Face it, you are done for. The clan will die. What become of you then?" Haruka shoved the kitsune away.

"Shut your mouth!" the old lady hissed. Aki lifted her head.

"Can't handle the truth?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Haruka said. "You are so noisy!"

"She's right, you know," a man's voice said. The old lady froze.

"No…" Haruka slowly turned around. Daisuke stood in the doorway, smirking.

"But you're dead!" his mother shouted.

"Yes," Daisuke said. "I am dead."

"But…"

"How am I here before you?" The deceased man shrugged. "Simple. I am in your mind."

Haruka's nostrils flared. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? Just like the fact the clan is dying?"

"Shut up!"

"Why? Don't you want to hear the truth?"

"The clan is just fine."

"That's not how I see it." Daisuke closed his eyes and breathed in. "Ah, yes. Can you hear that? It's sound of this damned curse finally breaking."

Haruka gritted her teeth. "I will not let that happen."

Her son raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" His feet barely made a sound as he walked over to her.

"How? You already kill Shichiro-nii and drained Nobu-nii. Face it, mother. It's over for you. Anna-chan will see to it herself."

Haruka tried not to laugh. "Her? She might have the Mother, but she will never take down this clan."

Daisuke put his hand on the old lady's head. "Did you not hear what I said? The curse will be broken. Your time is up." Something in his eyes gave her the instinct to run away. In life, Daisuke was afraid of her. She could break him with an evil glare.

_Why am I the one afraid?_

"And Anna-chan isn't alone," Daisuke added. "Unlike you, she is loved. With that love, my beloved daughter will be your downfall." Her son broke down laughing. Haruka gritted her teeth and growled.

"You!" the old lady barked. Haruka raised her right hand and swung forward wide open. Only… She wound up slapping air. Haruka caught her balance and let out a choked-up scream.

Aki watched the entire time. She smirked and shook her head. What's going to happen when the final threads break and her mistress finally loses control?


	41. Missing Pieces

_Chapter Forty-One: Missing Pieces:_

_March 15th, 2011_

Watari stared at his notes scattered all over his desk. Charlotte's tests were difficult to read through. He had a problem getting to the source. The scientist rubbed his forehead.

"You are resistant, aren't you?" he asked. The blonde scientist looked behind him when the door opened.

"Oh, you're here," he said. Tatsumi stared at him, blinking.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, come look at this," Watari said. The secretary walked over to the desk.

"Tell me what you see," the blonde scientist said. Tatsumi looked at the papers.

"What am I looking at?" he asked.

"Living tissue," Watari said. Tatsumi looked up.

"What?" he asked. "Is this from the core farm case?"

"Yes," Watari said.

"What's the problem?"

Watari pulled out one photo. "This. This is Charlotte-san's latest scan." He pointed to a white dot in the middle of the black and grey.

"This is the core itself," the blonde scientist said. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"Let me guess, you can't reach it?" he suggested.

"Yes," Watari said, nodding.

"Why is that?"

"Living tissue. Let me show you." He turned and pulled out a spreadsheet chart.

"The core itself is surrounded by living tissue," Watari said. Tatsumi read over the results.

"I go to cut into the tissue, but…" the blonde scientist continued.

"It grows back?" Tatsumi finished.

"Too fast I would like to add." Watari pointed to the spreadsheet.

"I counted up the regeneration rates of each cut," he said. "Forty-eight times. Each time, the healing factor increases with each cut."

"The last one was eight seconds, huh?" Tatsumi asked. He looked up at Watari.

"How powerful is this core?"

"I don't know. I can't get close enough for a proper reading. I can't use any chemicals to kill the tissue. They might hurt Charlotte-san and do irreversible damage to her body."

At first, it didn't make sense to Tatsumi. He looked at the picture and then the spreadsheet.

"What are you saying?" he asked. "Do you mean to tell me…?"

"Yes," Watari said. "It hurts her enough when I cut into the tissue."

"So… why did you call me here?" Tatsumi asked. Watari perked up with a gleam in his glasses.

"Ah! I thought your shadows could be of some good use." The secretary raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked.

"I just might have an idea," the blonde scientist said, winking. Tatsumi's eye twitched at his tone.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Charlotte and Takashi sat on the other side of the test room. The angel held his roommate's hand. On the other side of the glass, Watari picked up his microphone.

"Okay, Charlotte-san, we're going to try something different."

"Alright," Charlotte said. The blonde scientist turned to April, Tatsumi, and Kyosuke.

"Are we ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yes," his team said.

"Good," Watari said. He drew out his scalpel and cut into the living tissue in the black and gold box. Charlotte winced as she squeezed Takashi's hand on the other side of the room.

"Ow," she whimpered.

"Hold on, Charlotte-san," Watari said. "We're just about done here." The test subject clenched her teeth as she nodded. The blonde scientist turned to Tatsumi.

"Now!" he said. "I don't know how long it will stay open this time." Tatsumi held out his hand. Smoky shadows flew out and into the box. Charlotte whimpered louder.

"How long will this hold?" Kyosuke asked.

"Three minutes without killing her at most," Watari said. "I will have to act fast." He took his scalpel and plunged it into the core. Charlotte's pain-filled scream was loud enough to shake the glass.

"Hold on, Charlotte-san," Watari repeated. "I'm just about done here. I just need one more cut."

"One more?" she whimpered.

"Yes. I am just… about…" Watari's hand moved slow, but gracefully with his scalpel. He lifted up a piece of the woman's core with the tip of his blade.

"Done!" the blonde scientist said. His hands were quick to put the sample in a glass tube and seal it. Tatsumi drew back his shadows. Charlotte collapsed back into her seat, panting as the tissue in the box closed up.

"Thank you!" Watari said over the mic. "You did good." Charlotte flashed a weak V-sign.

"Now what?" Kyosuke asked. Watari turned to his assistants and grinned.

"Now we run the analysis on the sample and hopefully collect a clue on the core farm," he said. The blonde scientist turned to Charlotte and Takashi across the room.

"You will help Charlotte-san to rest and drink fluids like usual, yes?" he asked the blind angel over the mic.

"Yes," Takashi replied.

"Very good," Watari said. "April, Kyosuke, come! We've got work to do!" The lab assistants followed their boss to another section of the lab. Tatsumi returned to his post.


	42. Bitch Demon in Love

_Chapter Forty-Two: Bitch Demon in Love:_

Kazue wasn't nice, bubbly, cute, or charming. She worked in hell most of her life. The demon had an almost permanent frown on her face. (We'll get into the "almost" part later. Let's just focus on Kazue herself for now.)

This demon was not social woman. She spent most of her time in her room. Hotaru gave up on making Kazue nicer and bubbly. Mike and Emiko just left her alone.

"Why did we take her with us?" Hotaru asked twenty years ago. Emiko stretched her arms above her head.

"She has her uses," she says. "Kazue knows her way around hell, she's pretty strong, and really good with her wits."

"Yeah, but does she have to be so… unpleasant?" the loli demon asked. Emiko pulled her into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"A fair exchange in my book," she said. Hotaru forced herself to smile.

Yes, Kazue was difficult to live with. Even worse when she was in a bad mood.

But then March eighteenth happened.

Kazue was outside in town on that evening. Already, this was a bad combination. The demon just wanted beer. Hotaru rejected this idea.

"We are broke," she pointed out. "If you want beer, you'll have to get it yourself." Kazue walked down the street with her usual frown.

"This is bullshit," she muttered under her breath. "It's not like I want beef or anything expensive. I just want some beer. Is that too much to ask for?" The demon snorted as she rounded the corner.

"Excuse me," someone spoke up. Kazue's nostrils flared as she whipped around.

"What?!" the demon snapped. A man about twenty-nine years old stared at her, panicked.

"Uh… I just wanted to know where the post office was," he said. Usually, Kazue would snort, click her tongue, and give off a rude gesture. But, there was something about his dark blue eyes behind those black-framed glasses that gave her pause.

"Post office, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," the man said. His voice… Oh, so calming. Kazue tilted her head.

"You're trying to go there?" she asked.

"Yes," the man repeated, nodding.

"Hm," the demon said. This man gave her a strange look.

"So… Do you know where it is?" he asked.

"Of course!" she was quick to say. "Let me show you the way." She grabbed onto his arm before he had a chance to speak.

Love is a foreign concept to few. They don't even try to understand it. Love meant nothing to Kazue.

She looked up at the man's profile. Despite the confused look on his face, he looked pretty cute. She wanted to reach up and play with his short black hair. His glasses didn't look too bad either. The man's eyes rolled upwards.

"Uh…" he said. Kazue looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why are you still holding onto my arm?" the man asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well… You are hurting me."

"Oh." Kazue loosened her grip. "Better?"

"I guess…"

The demon resisted the urge to smile. This actually felt nice. She could match it to playing war games on her computer while locked in her room.

"Oh, I didn't quite catch your name," Kazue said.

"It's Naoki," the man said with his eyes looking upwards.

"Naoki…" the demon repeated in a dreamy tone.

"And you are?" her new acquaintance asked.

"Kazue," she said. The demon lifted her head. "Oh, I think that's the post office there." She pointed across the street. Naoki looked up at the lit-up building with mailboxes lined up in front of it.

"Thank you so much," he said. The man slipped his arm out of Kazue's grasp. She watched as he walked across the street.

"Hey!" the demon yelled. Naoki froze and looked over his shoulder. Kazue shifted her shoulders.

"Um… Can I see you again?" she asked. Even that surprised her when she asked. Why would she want to see some human man again? Kazue didn't even like anyone.

"I guess…" Naoki said. "See ya." Kazue tilted her head as he walked away. Just this once wouldn't be so bad, right? After all, they might not see each other again. The demon shook herself back into reality.

"Right," Kazue said. She turned around and headed back to the 7-11 for her beer.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Hotaru came down to the kitchen and found Kazue at the table. The loli demon rubbed her eyes as she walked further in.

"Kazue?" she asked. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Felt like it," the other demon said. Hotaru became pale and shifty-eyed when she saw her housemate grinning.

"Is somebody dead?" she asked. "Did you do it and where's the body?" Kazue raised her eyebrow.

"No," she said. "No one's dead. There are no bodies."

"Are we going to hear about anything shady on the news?"

"No."

Hotaru gave her a puzzled look. "So… what happened? You're scaring me with that grin. Nothing good comes from you smiling. Bad things always happen. What did you do?" Kazue leaned forward, grinning.

"I met someone," she said. Hotaru gave her a blank stare.

"What?" she asked. Kazue giggled.


	43. The End of Hitomi-sensei

_Chapter Forty-Three: The End of Hitomi-sensei:_

-March 24th, 2011-

Hitomi knew it was over when she met with the hunters for the last time that night. She already prepared everything. Kato would have all the information needed to take down the Eda-Kimoto once and for all. Same with the hunters. Hitomi cut all of her past ties. She even gave up her home. The kitsune was ready to die.

But, Hitomi wasn't prepared for who was waiting for her outside of the secret hideout of the hunters' group. Her eyes widened when she stepped outside.

A young woman with long dark hair dressed in a rich blue kimono stood at the end of the path. Nothing about her gave away anything known.

Hitomi tilted her head. "Aki… -san?"

"Good evening, Hitomi-chan," the kitsune said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you."

The former teacher narrowed her eyes. "Does Haruka-sama know you're here?"

"No."

The other kitsune gave her a puzzled look. "Excuse me?"

"I came here alone," Aki said. "Haruka-sama doesn't know I'm here." Hitomi covered her agape mouth. So it was true.

"But why me?" she asked. Aki took a step towards the barrier line.

"I don't think I have to give you a reason," she said. "It will be in your best interest to come with me now. I can't reach you from here." Hitomi looked behind her. The lights had already gone out in the house. Aki rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've broken this barrier and done it alright," she said. "Just come on already." Hitomi pressed her lips together and lowered her head.

"Alright," she muttered. The kitsune walked through the barrier and followed Aki.

* * *

The women came out to a field. Hitomi held her breath as they walked. This had to be a trap, she could feel it in her gut. The kitsune ran her fingertips along her metal heart locket. Aki froze in her tracks.

"This is far enough," she said.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked. The other kitsune turned around.

"How long?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" the former teacher asked.

"Don't lie to me. I know you betrayed the mistress. I want to know how long."

Hitomi counted up on her fingers. "A few months now."

"I see…"

The former teacher tapped her locket. What's with this thick air around them? Aki was hard to read, but something was off about her.

"When did your link to Haruka-sama get so weak?" Hitomi asked. The other kitsune chucked.

"Has it become that obvious?" she asked. Aki flipped back her hair.

"Quite some time since the Mother returned," she said.

"We know how this will end for us all," Hitomi said.

"Yes."

"So why do you stay?"

"You already know the answer to that. I can't do anything else." Aki's smile was colder than ice.

"We aren't like you and the Mother," she added. "We don't have an actual body to latch onto. When our masters die, we die."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "But your connections are weakening."

"We still die if they die."

"But what does this have to do with me?"

Aki smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but can you please die?"

"What?" Hitomi asked.

"Look, we're already falling apart. You are a traitor now and you must die." Aki noticed the lack of emotion on the former teacher's face. _What's with her? Why isn't she afraid to die?_ Aki wrinkled her nose.

_I don't like this._

"Hey, why aren't you afraid?" she asked. "You are going to die. I am going to kill you for betraying us. Does that not scare you?"

"No." Hitomi's tone sounded so empty. Aki couldn't see anything in her eyes. Hitomi smiled and shook her head.

"It's funny," she said. "I knew I was going to die, but it doesn't scare me anymore. I gave up everything—my job, my home, and even my relationship with Haruka-sama. I have nothing left. So, no. I am not afraid." Aki gritted her teeth.

"You!" she shouted. "Don't sound so arrogant!"

"I'm not. I am only speaking the truth. If you want to kill me, go ahead. But it won't change the fact that the end is coming for the Eda-Kimoto clan. You and Haruka-sama should know by now!"

"Shut up!" Aki shouted. She ran forward and drew her claws together into a blade. Hitomi unhooked the big heart charm from the locket chain. She didn't try to resist.

Stab!

The blade went upwards into Hitomi's heart. The former teacher coughed up blood. Aki drew back her blade and claws. Blood dripped and spilled on the grass. Aki had no emotion on her face as Hitomi fell to the ground.

"Farewell, traitor and precious friend," she said in a whisper. Hitomi could still hear and see the other kitsune as she kissed her on the forehead and walked away.

It didn't matter anymore.

Hitomi lay alone in an abandoned field, staring up at the dark morning sky. Blood stained her light pink kimono. The chain of her locket lay inches away. A little smile spread across her face.

_It's done. I am finally free._

The kitsune drew her eyes closed for the last time.


	44. Brothers and Hunting

_Chapter Forty-Four: Brothers and Hunting:_

Two brothers were all that was left. One mad and one loyal. Both wanted to kill their niece.

-Nobu-

Red drove him. His life could only be repaired with her blood. The former professor went out of his way to go from Kobe to Tokyo.

But, how could he get to Meifu?

Ah yes.

Nobu was still alive. His scattered mind wouldn't let him dwell on that. Anna's would-be death took over everything.

On the train, Nobu breathed heavily. The few passengers onboard gave him nervous looks. But the former professor was trapped in his own world. Nobu bit on his fingers.

He had nothing now. Sharon and Victoria were dead. Nobu lost his job. The police removed him from his home. His friend and former colleagues distanced themselves from him.

Nobu froze and lowered his hands. He knew who to blame, but he didn't know how to kill her. Anna had the Mother and the devil's luck on her side. It wouldn't be so easy to kill her like it was two years ago. Both Anna and the Mother had gotten stronger.

That still didn't matter to Nobu. His niece had to pay with her life for the lives of his family. They won't come back, but he doesn't care. He's doing this for them. He was doing this for them!

Nobu turned his face to the window and smirked. In his mind, Anna had to die.

-Yasuo-

He feels needed. Haruka called him over after the whole Daisuke episode. Yasuo tried to contain his enthusiasm over the phone.

"I'll be over right away!" her oldest son said. By morning, Yasuo arrived at his childhood home. He listened as Haruka lamented about the current situation. Her son took in the joy of feeling needed.

However, Yasuo remembered something else.

This was all Anna and Daisuke's fault. Yes, they did this. They had to go and destroy their family. Somehow, the Mother chose Anna to merge with. Now, everything was falling apart.

"She has to die," Haruka whispered. Yasuo pulled her to his chest.

"I know," Yasuo said. "We have to kill her again." Both knew it won't be easy. Haruka looked up at her son. Yasuo felt a wave of shock when he looked into his mother's eyes.

Wait… Was she… afraid?

Yasuo embraced his mother and rested his chin on her head. The old lady broke down trembling. Her son's mind went into knight mode. That meant that Anna had to die.

-Both-

Two brothers were all that was left. One mad and one loyal. Both wanted to kill their niece.


	45. Vow

_Chapter Forty-Five: Vow:_

-March 26th, 2011-

"I'm home," Tsuzuki said. He paused at the silence greeting him. Right away, Tsuzuki had a sinking feeling.

"Anna-chan?" he asked. The shinigami strained his ears as he wandered through the apartment.

"Hello?" he asked. Tsuzuki noticed a light on down the hall. He raised an eyebrow as he began walking. The shinigami found Anna sitting on their futon in the dark.

"Anna-chan?" Tsuzuki asked. He shook his head.

"Airi-chan?" the shinigami asked. The kitsune lifted her head.

"Yes?" she asked. Her husband closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I live here," she said.

"I know that. You're out here and Anna-chan isn't. What's going on?"

Airi crossed her exposed legs. "Ah, yes. I need to tell you something."

"Okay… Is this a bad thing?"

"Yes." Her tone gave the shinigami pause. He sat down next to her on the futon.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nobu is coming for us," Airi said. "He is not of sound mind." Tsuzuki gave her a strange look.

"How?" he asked.

"I do not know. I could hear his soul. He's still connected with his kitsune, though."

"What should we do?"

"Kill him."

Tsuzuki went pale. "No…"

"We have no choice. He wants revenge for his family. Nobu's out of control." Airi took Tsuzuki by the hands.

"This is mercy."

"But it's murder."

"Don't you understand? De is suffering. I did that to him. I have do it." Airi lowered her hands.

"But, I need one more thing from you," she said.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife looked him in the eye.

"We have to put an end to the Eda-Kimoto clan for good," she said. "The end is already at the front door."

"So we have to let it in?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes."

"Is Anna-chan okay with this?"

"Yes. She wants this to end this mess too."

"But she'll have blood on her hands."

"It'll be a price to pay to end this damn war."

"But…"

"Think of all the lives they stole. Your offices will be flooded with those souls for months. They need justice."

Her husband gave her a strange look. "Since when do you care about the well-being of others?"

Airi smiled. "I don't."

"What?!"

"I just want it to end. You can do all of your justice stuff too. Everyone wins."

Tsuzuki pressed his lips together. The Mother didn't hesitate to kill anyone. How could such a mother be so beautiful?

But, she still had a point.

Tsuzuki lowered his eyes. "I will help you." Airi quickly kissed him.

"Wise decision," she said.

"Now what?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We wait," Anna said.

"But how will he get here?"

"I don't know."

Tsuzuki held Anna's hand and she held it back, holding her breath.


	46. Roulette

_Chapter Forty-Six: Roulette:_

Everyone waited for the end. Ju-Oh-Cho found themselves sorting the different souls the Eda-Kimoto clan killed and judging the descendants of the clan. They expected more to come.

"Have you ever seen these souls in such condition?" one shinigami asked.

"No," his partner said. Most souls were chewed up, broken, and nearly destroyed. The shinigami had to do counts many times. The paperwork was a nightmare.

Ju-Oh-Cho wasn't alone on this.

The hunters refused to rest. There were still more Eda-Kimoto children out in Japan. This would not do. The hunting doesn't impress Ju-Oh-Cho but say nothing. They benefit too. After all, justice was long overdue. But why did it take this?

Haruka and Yasuo won't give up either. They only wanted to live. Murder became the only means to survive. If they stopped, they would die. But things have changed.

Despite this, they can't quit. It won't be long before the remaining clan formed plans of action. First, the children were slaughtered. The adults would be next.

Not without a fight.

Meanwhile, Nobu headed for Anna. Her blood on his hands would only satisfy him. The ghosts followed him again. Laughter and taunts rang in his head.

"Shut up!" Nobu shouted on the train. Everyone stared at him. The former professor glared at them.

"What?!" he hissed. No one said a word. Nobu bit on his hand.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," a woman said in a small voice. Nobu whipped around, glaring.

"What?!" he barked. The poor woman backed away, trembling. Nobu's nostrils flared as he turned away.

This would be over for him. He believed it would end with someone dead. But who?

Kato's time was running out. The bounty hunters were getting closer. He knew this, though. Tonight, the old man wasn't alone.

He froze in the park.

"I know you're there," Kato said. "Why don't you come out? I'd like to talk to you." He listened for the footsteps around him. He smirked as they got closer.

_There!_

The old man whipped around. A young lady stood inches away. Her hands trembled as she held her gun. Kato raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked. The little lady held out her gun.

"P-P-Please… come with me?" she asked.

"Why?" Kato asked.

"Why?"

"Yes."

"Because… Because…"

"Because?"

She shut her eyes. "Because… Because you have to!"

The old man chuckled. "Do I?"

"Yes!" This poor soul, trying to be so intimidating.

"Let me guess," he said. "This is your first hunt?"

"Yes!" the petite girl said. Koto walked over to the bounty hunter.

"Don't come any closer!" she shouted. Kato froze.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Look!" the bounty hunter said. "Please… Just come with me. Don't make me shoot you!" The old man shook his head.

"You don't have it in you," he said.

"Yes, I do!"

"Prove it! Aim the gun at me and pull the trigger. Go on. Do it. Do it!"

The bounty hunter held up his gun with shaky hands. Kato smirked.

"That's it," he said. "Now pull the trigger. Come on. You can do it. Do it!" Kato knew that she won't.

Anna and Tsuzuki knew what they needed to do. He didn't want her hands to be stained in blood. But that didn't matter to Airi. All that matters was that it comes to a permanent end.

The roulette table is set. Who's going to make the first move?


	47. Takashi's Stand

_Chapter Forty-Seven: Takashi's Stand:_

-April 1st, 2011-

Takashi rubbed his forehead. He had no choice but to end it today. He could hear his master arguing with Charlotte again.

"What do you mean by that?!" she shouted.

"You aren't worthy of him," the older angel said.

"He thinks I am!"

"What does he know? He's naïve and blind."

Charlotte snorted. "Shows how much you know about your own student. Takashi-kun isn't as naïve as you think. You've always smothered him. He's not a child!"

"But he is a child."

Takashi gritted his teeth. Before, this never bothered him. Today, it sounded so bitter. The blind angel about threw up in his mouth.

"No, he's not," Charlotte said. "You need to treat him like an equal. Takashi-kun understands more than you think."

"And you would know that from sleeping with him?" the older angel asked. She and Takashi froze. His master snorted.

"You think I didn't know?" he asked. "You little whore. Takashi was perfect until he met you! You ruined him. You seduced and ruined him! That's it. I am taking him back to-!"

"Enough!" Takashi said. Charlotte and the master looked up. The blind angel leaned on his cane.

"You will not disrespect Char-chan like that!" he shouted. "She's not a whore!" His master walked over to him.

"Takashi," he said. "You can't really mean that. I mean, she's just a silly human. You will forget about her soon enough."

"I don't want to."

"Takashi…"

"No!" The blind angel's voice shook through the whole living room. He clutched his cane.

"You've been nothing but rude to Char-chan since day one. I'm not going back to Heaven! I want to stay with Char-chan."

"But…"

"I'm not leaving! If you can't accept that, you're just going to be a sad, miserable old man who's going to be all alone! I will cut you off!"

His master stood with his mouth wide open. "You can't mean that! For her? But why?"

"Because… she's my g-g-g-g-g…?"

"Your?"

Takashi's face turned bright red. "She's my g-g-g girlfriend!" Charlotte felt like flying away.

"Takashi-kun!" she said, hugging him wildly. "You finally said it!" The woman kissed him on the cheek. Takashi's master stood, dumbfounded.

"But… why?" he asked. "I don't understand!" The blind angel smiled.

"Because I love her like a man loves a woman," he said. Takashi held Charlotte by his side. His master sighed.

"It can't be helped," he said. "Fine, you win."

"So you'll leave us alone now?" Charlotte asked.

"No," the master said.

"What?!" Charlotte cried.

"I have to finish my report before I leave," the older angel said. Takashi's girl sighed. The blind angel patted her on the head.

"It can't be helped, I guess," he said. Charlotte perked up as he nuzzled her on the cheek. This would have to do for now.


	48. Coup de Grace

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Coup de Grace:_

-April 10th, 2011-

It began with a letter. Tsuzuki and Anna didn't know how it reached their apartment. But Airi knew.

"Where does it say to meet?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife read over the details.

"I believe the Nezu Shrine," Anna said. "We are expected there at midnight." She looked over at her husband.

"Ready to do this?" she asked. Tsuzuki pressed his lips together.

"Yes," he said.

"You will not back out of this!" Airi hissed.

"I won't," he insisted.

"You better not," she said. Anna held out her hand. Tsuzuki gave her a blank stare at first. His wife shook her hand.

"Come on," she said through gritted teeth. "Take my hand." The shinigami reluctantly did so.

"Hisoka has Kirika-chan with him, right?" Ann asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said.

"Good," she said. The couple vanished in a flash.

* * *

-Midnight-

The couple stood in front of the shrine.

"You know what to do?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Tsuzuki said. Airi would be in control, but still…

The Mother held out her arm. "Hush!" Tsuzuki looked around. Airi smirked.

"I know you're here!" she said. "Come out and show yourself!" Her ears trained on the heavy breathing a few feet away. A figure stepped out from the torii.

"My son," Airi said. Nobu's face looked like an angry bull. He held up a knife in his hand.

"Anna!" he growled. Airi shook her head.

"No," she said. "Anna's here, but you'll have to deal with me."

"Anna!" he barked. "Anna! Anna! Anna!" Tsuzuki stepped back when he saw Nobu's face. Nothing about him look human anymore. This felt like the time he had to kill Shichiro. The shinigami shuddered.

"Don't turn away!" Airi commanded. "You have to face this to the end!" Tsuzuki gulped as he nodded.

"Remember what I told you," she said.

"Yes!" her husband said.

"Good," his wife said. Airi turned back to Nobu who was seeing bright red.

"Die!" the old man shouted. The Mother smirked as he began charging forward.

"And now, my dear son," she said. "Let us end this." Airi held out her arm as Nobu charged closer.

There was a black flash in the area. When Tsuzuki looked up, there was an empty space.

He could still hear the sounds of the impending fight. Tsuzuki could only wait until it was time to do his part.

* * *

Airi opened her eyes in the darkness. "Well now, my son. Are you ready for the coup de grace?"


	49. Labyrinth

_Chapter Forty-Nine: Labyrinth:_

Panting. Circles.

Nobu gritted his teeth as he looked around. He could hear her voice.

"Where are you?!" the old man shouted. "Come out and show yourself!" Nobu saw a flash out white out of the corner of his eye. He turned at sound of giggling. He thrusted out his knife. Nothing but thin air. The former professor clicked his tongue. A warm pressure formed on his head.

"My, my, my," the Mother said. "Look at you. What happened, my son?"

"Shut up, whore!" Nobu shouted. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He thrust his knife forward in the darkness.

"Why?" she asked. Her puppet growled.

"You did this!" Nobu shouted. "You killed my family!"

"Only your doormat wife," the Mother said.

"Murderer!" he shouted. Her laughter ripped through the darkness.

"You're one to talk," the Mother said. "How people have you killed? Hundreds? Thousands?"

"We had no choice!" His voice ripped through the air. Warm fluid flooded at his feet. Nobu slowly looked down. His frail body broke into trembling. Screaming jumped up to his ears. The former professor stumbled backwards.

"Why so afraid?" the Mother asked. "This was your handy work. Don't turn away from it. You did this!"

The screaming grew louder.

"Why did you kill me?"

"Please spare my life!"

"Stop!"

"No, I don't want to die!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"Stop it, it hurts!"

Nobu trembled as he shook his head. "It's not my fault! I had no choice! I had no choice!" The Mother scanned Nobu's back with her eyes. Where was it? Haruka drained most of his power already. The weak chain couldn't be that hard to find now.

_Where are you?_

"I can't let you have it," a voice said. The Mother froze.

"Hm?" she asked. She looked and saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.

"Ah," she said, smirking. "I was wondering when you show up." Nobu's kitsune leapt out of the shadowed veil. The Mother pushed back her hair.

"It's pointless to hang onto him like this," she said. "He's as good as dead now, sweetheart."

"I know," Yayoi said.

"So why do you stay?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything else."

"Then let go already. What's the point if you have nothing else?"

"The clan's still alive."

"But that will be dead too."

"I know."

"So… why?" The air began to ripple at her back. The Mother clenched her teeth. _I don't have much time._

Looks like she would have to get violent.

"You leave me no choice, my son," the Mother said. She reached behind her back and drew out a fuda. Tsuzuki's words for the spell echoed in her head.

_Only one chance to get it right_, she thought.

Yayoi raised his eyebrow. His six tails stood on end. The Mother softly chanted the spell. In a flash, she disappeared. Yayoi felt like everything was moving in slow motion around him. He only had a half-second to look into the Mother's amber eyes.

"Farewell," she mouthed. She pressed the fuda against Yayoi's forehead. The other kitsune didn't get time to scream. His body exploded into black dust. The Mother didn't blink as Nobu fell backwards with his eyes open. She placed her hand under his nose and mouth.

"That's done," the kitsune said. Airi closed her eyes.

"Okay, I'm done," she said. "Take me up now." The Mother disappeared as if she was a doll snatched up from a toybox.

* * *

Tsuzuki leaned against the torii, panting. His wife sat on the ground with her back to her beloved shinigami.

"Is it over?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes," Anna said. "For now." Inches away lay Nobu's body covered in black ash.


	50. A Damn Shame

_Chapter Fifty: A Damn Shame:_

-April 13th, 2011-

Anna looked out the window. "It feels like a waste."

"Why is that?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. "Two people are dead. I mean, they were asking for it in a way, but still…"

"Asking for it?"

"They killed innocent people. Sure, it was to live, but it's still wrong." Anna rested her chin on her hand.

"Anyway, it's just feels…"

"Empty?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Haruka must realize it's all crashing down around her now. She has to know that this can't last. She has to." Anna sighed.

"I mean, it feels…"

"Pointless?" Tsuzuki asked. His wife nodded. He e pulled her into his arms.

"That's what revenge is like," the shinigami said.

"I know. But I feel like I have to something. I never got to grieve Papa's death. I was put on the next plane to California to live with my mom. I was too busy adjusting and so was she. I never got to grieve him properly."

"So… What do you want to do?" Tsuzuki asked. Anna placed her hand on his arm.

"I have to keep going," she said.

"Anna-chan…"

"It won't stop unless I do something."

"The clan already dying out."

"Not fast enough. How many more will die before it ends that way? We can't afford it anymore. This has to end now. If I have to, I'll do it myself. Please don't try and stop me."

Tsuzuki rested his chin on her shoulder. "I won't. I will support you no matter what. I don't like the path you are taking, but I will support you nevertheless."

Anna closed her eyes. She let the rain clear out the rest of her thoughts for the night. For now, this would have to do.

Owari


End file.
